Mixed Emotions
by Stacychicky
Summary: HAS AN ALTERNITIVE ENDINGPatience's mother commited suicide. She is adopted by Gilbert Hardy. That makes Jeff and Matt her brothers. The question is will Jeff love her like a sister or is his feelings for her more. Stay tuned.
1. RUNNING

All my life, I've never had a father. I lived with my mother and only my mother. I never had blood brothers or anything like that, but I did have 2 very good friends who were like my brothers. Jeff and Matt Hardy the WWE superstars. We grew up together. We were always around eachother and when we weren't, we were on the phone with one another. I got to know their father Gil Hardy. He was a sweet man. When the boys were on the road wrestling, I would go over and hang around with Mr.Hardy.Anyways....let me tell you my sad tale I call life.  
  
It was a day like any other day, or so I thought. I woke up and took a shower. Usually my mother is in the kitchen making alot of noise, but there was silence this morning.  
  
"Mom? Mom you here?" I called out.  
  
There was no answer. I looked into the kitchen and I screamed.  
  
"MOM!"  
  
I saw my mom lying on the floor holding a empty bottle of pills. I ran to the phone in the kitchen and dialed 911. The ambulance arrived their and pronounced her dead. I was in shock. Everything gone just like that. Why did she do it? Why did she leave me? I did the only think I could think of and that is run. Run to the Hardy's house. I knew Matt and Jeff were ont he road, but Gil would be there.The more I thought about my mom being dead the more I ran. I ran about 3 miles when I finally got to his house. I knocked rapidly.  
  
"What the...Patience what's wrong honey? Why you crying?" Gil said as he opened the door.  
  
I couldn't answer. All I could do was cry. He led me inside and to his couch. He handed me and tissue and then just held me. I don't know how long we stayed like that, but I finially ran out of tears. I took the tissue and wiped off the tears on my face and then I softly blew my nose.  
  
"Now Patience, what's a matter? What made you breakddown like this?" Gil gently asked.  
  
"I came down stairs. Usually I hear mom making breakfast in the kitchen, but today it was silent. I walked into the kitchen and....and she was lying on the floor holding an empty bottle of pills. I called 911 and they came over. They said she was dead. She commited suicide" I broke down crying agian.  
  
He held and rocked me as I cried. I cried myself to sleep in his arms. He picked me up and carried me into Jeff's old room. After covering me up he left closing the door. He walked to the phone and was going to dial his son's number, but a knock at the door stopped him. He put down the phone and walked tot he door. In front of him was an officer.  
  
"Hello sir. Sorry to bother you, but are you Mr.Hardy?"  
  
"Yes sir. How may I help you?"  
  
"May I come in?"  
  
"Please do" Gil said as he left the officer in.  
  
The officer and Gil sat down.  
  
"This morning Carly Corbin commited suicide."  
  
"Yes...um...her daughter Patience arrived her a short while ago and told me."  
  
"She was here?"  
  
"Yes, she is in the other room sleeping."  
  
"Well I am glad she is here because we found a note from Ms. Corbin. She stated that she wants her daughter to live with you. Now if you would like to adopt her their is some paper work to be filed. If you decide you don't want to adopt her, we can take her and get her into foster care being that she is only 17."  
  
"No way is she going into foster care. No I will adopted her."  
  
"Okay, here's the number of the adoption play. Call them and make an appointment. Then just fill out the papers and she is yours"  
  
"Thank you officer" Gil said as they shook hands.  
  
The officer nodded and left. Gil called and made an appointment for the next day. Then he called Jeff and Matt and told them everything. They were going to ask Vince for some time off. In which they got, so they would be there the next day. I woke up and hoped it was all a nightmare and that my mom was still alive. I looked around. I was in Jeff's room. Oh no! Please don't let it be true. I walked out of the room and saw Gil watching TV on the couch. He turned around and saw me.  
  
"Hey sweetie. Come here for a sec. I need to talk to you"  
  
I nodded and walked to him. I sat right next to him and leaned against him. He put his arm around me and held me.  
  
"What did you need to talk about?"  
  
"An officer came by while you were asleep. The police found a note from your mom"  
  
"What did it say?" I asked as tears came rolling down my cheeks?"  
  
"It said that your mom wanted you to live with me.I know this is hard and alot to take in, but...I would like it if you lived with me"  
  
"I would like that too" I cried.  
  
"Shh...don't cry sweetie or you'll make me cry and if I cry I might rust since I am so old." He said, trying to get me to laugh.  
  
Hey it worked. I laughed as I wiped my tears.  
  
"You're not that old" I laughed  
  
"Sure I am. I am wrinkly. I need snuggle dryer sheets."  
  
I laughed harder.  
  
"That's the girl I know. Laughing at a wrinkly, rust, old man." Gil laughed  
  
"Sorry" I said trying to stop laughing.  
  
I knew Gil was trying to make me feel better and trying to keep me occupied so I don't think about my mom. It worked a little, but I still thought about her. Every time I closed my eyes I saw her body. It was cold to the touch. She was all blue. Why did she leave me? Why didn't she stay here with me? My thoughts were rattled when Gil waved his hand in front of my face. I blinked a few times and looked at him.  
  
"Sorry. I just spaced out."  
  
"Its okay. I was just asking you if you are hungry"  
  
"No thanks, but thanks for asking"  
  
"Okay, you just tell me when you are hungry okay?"  
  
"Okay. Can I get some paper and a pencil?"  
  
"Sure, its in Jeff's room in his closet. He has tons of them. Help yourself."  
  
"Thanks" I said as I got up to go into Jeff's room."  
  
I went into his closet and there was tons of notebooks in them. I saw a new one and opened it. Nothing in it good. I grabbed a pencil off his desk and sat on his bed. I started writing a song about my mom.  
  
When I think back on these times  
  
And the dreams we left behind  
  
I'll be glad cause I was blessed to get to have you in my life  
  
When I look back on these days  
  
I'll look and see your face  
  
You were right there for me  
  
In my dreams I'll always see you soaring by the sky  
  
In my heart there'll always be a place for you  
  
For all my life  
  
I'll keep a part of you with me  
  
And everywhere I am there you'll be  
  
And everywhere I am there you'll be  
  
Well you showed me how it feels  
  
To feel the sky within my reach  
  
And I always will remember all the strength you gave to me  
  
You're love made me make it through  
  
Oh I owe so much to you  
  
You were right there for me  
  
In my dreams I'll always see you soaring by the sky  
  
In my heart there'll always be a place for you  
  
For all my life  
  
I'll keep a part of you with me  
  
And everywhere I am there you'll be  
  
Cause I always saw in you my light, my strength  
  
And I want to thank you now for all the ways  
  
You were right there for me  
  
(You were right there for me)  
  
You were right there for me  
  
For always  
  
In my dreams I'll always see you soaring by the sky  
  
In my heart there'll always be a place for you  
  
For all my life  
  
I'll keep a part of you with me  
  
And everywhere I am there you'll be  
  
And everywhere I am there you'll be  
  
There you'll be....  
  
I put down my pencil and paper and turned and cried into Jeff's pillow. His scent is still in the pillow. It is comforting to me. It makes me feel so safe. I fall fast asleep. I woke up about 2 hours later and I walked out in to the living room to find Gil watching my favorite movie. Apollo 13. I join him on the couch. He puts his arm around me and I lean into him. I'm so lucky to have a guy like him be my father figure in my life.  
  
A/n: What will happen when Jeff and Matt come home? dun dun dun!!!!! 


	2. Crazy

I watched the rest of Apollo 13. It ended like at 1 in the morning. I headed off to bed. WhileI was sleeping, Matt and Jeff arrived to Gil's house at 11am that morning. Gil told them to watch over me while he went to sign the adoption papers and to make sure I eat because I haven't eaten since the day before yesterday. Matt and Jeff peeked into Jeff's room and saw me sleeping in the middle of the bed. They quietly walked in and Jeff laid on my left side and Matt on my right. They both put an arm around me and held me tightly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mom?"I asked with hope  
  
"No babygurl....its only us" Jeff said.  
  
"No mom was here.I know it. She's not dead. Where did she go?" I asked as I jumpped up out of bed.  
  
"Babygurl your mom is dead" Jeff said  
  
"No she's not. I'll prove it. She must be home."I said as I ran out the door.  
  
Jeff started to run after me and Matt after us.  
  
"Patience stop!" Jeff yelled  
  
I didn't stop til I reached home. I ran inside and to the kitchen. She wasn't there. There just was a Yellow line that said do not cross.  
  
"No...it can't be true." I cried as I collapsed on the floor. "Mom! Come back!" I cried  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jeff gently shook me. I opened my eyes to see Jeff's deep, green eyes starring at me. I started crying and him and Matt held me tighter. I cried on to Jeff's chest.  
  
"Shh...its ok babygurl. We are here" Jeff soothed.  
  
"She's gone. She left me" I cried.  
  
"I know baby" Jeff said  
  
"It hurts so much" I cried  
  
"Patience, I know it hurts and it will hurt for a while, but remember how you were their when our mom died. Well we are going to be here for you. You're our little sis and we love you." Matt said  
  
"I love you guys too."  
  
I cried until there was no more tears. I kissed Jeff on the cheek then rolled around and kissed Matt on the cheek. Matt got up and helped me up.  
  
"Where we going?" I asked  
  
"You are going to eat breakfast with us" Matt said.  
  
"But I'm not hungry"  
  
Matt threw me over his shoulders. We headed to the kitchen and I started to scream. I then started kicking.  
  
"NO! LET ME GO" I said while cring.  
  
Matt was so shocked at my screaming and kicking he put me down. I ran out the front door and into the woods. I could hear footsteps behind me. I kept running and crying until they caught up behind me. I felt an arm around my waist that haulted me to a stop  
  
"NO!!!!" I Cried  
  
"Patience, its okay" Matt said  
  
I collapsed in thier arms. I sank to the ground. Jeff and Matt sank with me holding me. I cried and shook.  
  
"Shh....calm down babygurl" Jeff soothed  
  
"Please don't make me go in the kitchen" I begged  
  
"Why sweetie?" Matt asked  
  
"Mom was in the kitchen" I cried  
  
"Aw babygurl. Why didn't you tell us?" Jeff asked.  
  
"It hurts to much to think about it"  
  
"Come back to the house with us and I promise you won't have to go into the kitchen" Matt said.  
  
"Promise?" I asked  
  
"We promise." They said together.  
  
They held me up and Jeff took his thumbs and dried my tears. He looked in my eyes and saw so much pain. He pulled me in for a tight hug and he kissed my forehead.  
  
"Oh so he gets a hug and I don't. I see how its going to be" Matt said trying to get me to laugh  
  
Hey it worked I started laughing. I turned and gave Matt a hug and a kiss on the cheek. We started back to the house when we saw a car pull up. Jeff and Matt didn't reconise it, but I did. I ran toward it when a man got out of the car. I ran into his arms and he spun me around.  
  
"Mikey!" I squeeled  
  
"Hey sweetie. I just heard. How you doing?" He asked as he put me back on the ground.  
  
"Okay I guess. I miss her alot"  
  
"I know sweetie" He said  
  
Then Matt and Jeff walked up.  
  
"Oh um guys this is Mike, my co-worker. Mike this is my friends Matt and Jeff"  
  
Matt and Jeff shook his hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you" Mike said  
  
"You too" Matt responded.  
  
" Hey..um..I talked to the boss and he says you can have as much time as you want off."  
  
You see...I have been working for about 7 months at a dirt bike place. Its where you drive dirt bike sometimes in contest and some times for a video, but either way I get paid. Matt and Jeff don't know because well they just don't.  
  
"That's cool, but I think I am going to be there Saturday. You know...it will keep my mind off things"  
  
"If that's what you want babe, then its okay. Did you want me to go and bring your stuff there on Saturday?"  
  
"No, I'll get it Friday."  
  
"Okay. Well I got to go. I will call you after work" He said  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
He said as he hopped in his car and drove off. I turned around and Jeff and Matt were looking at me funny.  
  
"What?" I asked  
  
"First of all where are you working?" Matt asked  
  
"I am working for a Dirt Bike company " I said  
  
"Why didn't you tell us?" Jeff asked hurtfully  
  
"Because then ya'll would get into your over protective mode."I said.  
  
"What's that sapposto mean?" Matt asked.  
  
"You guys won't ever let me do anything. You always say its too dangerous."  
  
"Well...We just don't want you to get hurt" Matt said  
  
"I appreciate that, but getting hurt is part of life. Its hard, but I will deal."I said walking past them and into the house.  
  
I went into Jeff's room to sleep since I didn't get much sleep with all the nightmares. I laid down and closed my eyes and went to sleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.Meanwhile...Jeff talked to Matt.  
  
"Matt everything is all screwed up"  
  
"Why bro?"  
  
"I love PAtience so much and now dad's adopting her. Now I can't tell her how I feel.."  
  
"Yes you can. Sure you on papers you will be brother and sister, but you are not blood brother and sister. You have to tell her beofre it eats away at you and there is nothing left"  
  
"But what if she freaks? What if she hates me?"  
  
"She won't, trust me. You can see it in her eyes when she looks at you. She loves you too bro"  
  
"Okay, I guess I am going to go tell her now"  
  
About 10 minutes later...the door opened, but I still was asleep. Jeff crawled into bed with me and wrap an arm around me. I woke up and looked at him.  
  
"Hey" I whispered.  
  
"Hey babygurl"  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked  
  
"Patience I...I..."  
  
Then all of a sudden he kissed me. I gasped and pulled away from him.  
  
A/N: How will Patience take it? Who knows...only I do...Stay tuned. 


	3. The Note

"Why did you do that?" I asked shocked.  
  
"I...I...I love you Patience."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"But I love you more than a brother."  
  
"You love, love me?"  
  
"Yea, from the moment I saw you"  
  
"Why wait so long to tell me?"  
  
"I was too scared you would hate me"  
  
"So why now?"  
  
"Because Matt made me realize that if I didn't tell you, it would have eaten me up inside until there is nothing left."  
  
I sat there looking at him in silence.  
  
"Patience, please say something. Your scaring me."  
  
I leaned in and kissed him. He kissed back with more passion. We started making out. I didn't know what I was doing? Do I love him more than a brother? Or am I just caught up in the moment? We broke apart when we heard Gil say he was home. We stood up and fixed ourselves. He walked to me and caressed my cheek.  
  
"We'll talk more about this later" He said as he kissed me one more time.  
  
We walked out and into the living room.  
  
"Patience, come here for a SEC sweetie." Gil said.  
  
"Okay"I said as I sat down.  
  
"I went to the adoption place. I had a long fight with them. It turns out I can't adopt you because your father would have to sign it, but since we don't know who your father is. They said you wouldn't have to go into foster care and that you can still live with me if that is what you want"  
  
"So I can still live here and be with y'all?"  
  
"Yes, of course" Gil said with a smile.  
  
"Thank you" I said as I hugged Gil.  
  
"Your welcome sweetie"  
  
I ran up to Matt and tackled him down and hugged him. He started laughing.  
  
"What about me?" Jeff asked  
  
"What about you?" I asked with a smile.  
  
"Oh that's it" Jeff said as he pulled me up.  
  
He threw me over his shoulder and started walking toward the front door.  
  
"Where ya taking me?" I asked  
  
"To McDonald's to get some food." Jeff said  
  
"Okay, bye all" I said  
  
We got into the car and drove off. Meanwhile...  
  
"So dad, who is taking care of the funeral arrangements?" Matt asked  
  
"Patience's uncle is. Apparently it is going to be on Friday."  
  
"So when are we going to go get all her stuff and bring it here?"  
  
"Saturday, I think"  
  
"Oh okay"  
  
"So did anything interesting happen while I was gone?"  
  
"We tried to get Patience to eat, but when we got close to the kitchen she just snapped. She started screaming and crying. She ran into the woods, but we caught her and calmed her down."  
  
"That poor girl has been through so much. Seeing her Mom dead in the kitchen. I know she wants to stay strong, but she can't do it all the time"  
  
"Also, did you know she has a job?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"A co-worker of her's came by and said she could have as much time as she wants off. She said she wants to go to work Saturday."  
  
"This is all new to me."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ McDonald's ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I sat in our booth waiting for Jeff to come with our orders. He said he wanted to pick out my food for me because it was going to be a surprise. He came back and put down our tray as he sat across from me. I looked at the tray. It was 2 happy meals. I started laughing.  
  
"What?" Jeff asked with a smile  
  
"Happy meals? Don't you think we are a little too old for happy meals?"  
  
"No way. You are never too old, plus I like the toy." He said  
  
We started eating it when he placed his hand on mine. I look up into his eyes. We smiled at eachother.  
  
"I do love you Patience"  
  
Tears came to my eyes. Everything is all hitting me at once. Mom's death, moving in with the Hardy's, my best friend/brother in love with me. A girl can only take so much. Maybe its not that. Maybe its because I love him. Love him like he loves me. Who knows?  
  
I love you too." I smiled.  
  
"Patience, I know we have been like brother and sister and now you know I love you and you love me things will change, but not for the worse, but for the better."  
  
"I hope so because I don't think I could take anymore bad news."  
  
"I will be their for you in everything you do because I love you more than myself and more than anyone. I would do anything for you"  
  
I smiled as we continued to eat.  
  
~~~~~The next day---Friday~~~~~~  
  
It was the day of my mom's funeral. As I look in the mirror, putting on my black dress, I think about how lonely I am for my Mom. I miss her so much. Why did she leave? Why did she kill herself? I put on my black shoes and do my hair and make up in silence. I walked to Jeff's window and looked out. I looked to the sky as tears came flowing down my face. I am not ready to face it. I'm not ready to face her death. Its too much for me to deal with at this age. Suddenly, 2 arms wrap around my waist. I turn and saw Jeff. He saw my distress and pulled me into a tight hug. I cried hard into his chest.  
  
"Oh Babygurl. It breaks my heart to see you like this"  
  
"I don't wanna face that coffin Jeff. I don't know if I can do it." I cried  
  
"If you don't go, you won't have closure and I will be there with you the whole time."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"I promise you with everything in my heart" He said wiping off my tears.  
  
My lip was quivering and he bent down to kiss it.  
  
"It's time to go"  
  
I nodded and we walked into the living room where Matt and Gil awaited. Gil walked up and hugged me and so did Matt. We all walked to the car and headed to the church. I was greeted by family members and friends also complete strangers. We walked into the church and sat down. The sermon started and I just starred at the coffin. My body was trembling and tears running down my face. Matt and Jeff sat on each side of me, holding me. Usually that would calm me down, but it didn't. I didn't realize this, but the sermon was over and Jeff and Matt brought me back into reality. The Paul bearers carried the casket down the isle, with us following behind it. As soon as we got outside, I did the only thing I am good at. That is running. I ran like there was no tomorrow. Jeff and Matt started running after me, but I was faster. I didn't know where my legs were taking me, but I had to get away. I ran into some sort of woods and lost Matt and Jeff. Good now I can be alone. My legs to me to some place I didn't wanna be. My house that I shared with my Mom. I walked up the steps and found the key under the mat. I opened the door and walked in. Everything hit me all at once. The smell of it, the look, just everything. I walked up the stair and into my room. It was the same as it looked that day. I saw something white sitting on my dresser. It was an envelope with my mom's handwriting on it. It said Patience. I walk to the dresser and take the envelope. I slowly open it and read it.  
  
Dear Patience:  
  
This is one of the hardest letters I have ever written. As you probably know, I am dead. I took pills and committed suicide. You probably have a lot of questions you want answered. Why did I do this? Well, baby...that question can be answered by telling you a story. I knew your father because we were in the same class together. I always looked at him because he was the hottest guy in our school. He thought he would take advantage of that by placing a bet with his friends that he could get me in the sack on our first date. So he asked me out and took me to Couple Cliff. He tried to kiss me and I wouldn't let him. I told him he was moving to fast. He got mad and he jumped on top of me. I screamed and pushed him off me. I got out of the car and ran. He started chasing me. After tackling me on the ground, he raped me. After he finished, I told him I was going to tell the police and he took out a gun and said not if I am dead. I used all my strength to wrestle him to get his gun away. The gun went off and the next thing I knew, he was dead. I went into his car and got his cell. I called the police. About 3 weeks later I found out I was pregnant. I wanted to get an abortion because of what happened, but I then changed my mind at the last minute and kept you. I am happy I did. You turned out to be a beautiful girl. I am so proud of you baby. I took the pills because the pain won't go away. I look into your eyes and I see him. I wish to God I didn't, but I do. I can't go on living like this. I want you to know that no matter what, this isn't your fault at all. Its my fault and its his. I want you to stay with the Hardy's. They love you and you love them. You can be more happier there than you would be with me. I love you baby and I always will. I will be watching over you in heaven.  
  
Love,  
  
Mom.  
  
I stood up and walked to the kitchen. I laid down where my mother had been. I laid there and cried my heart out shouting.  
  
"Mom! Mommy! I love you"  
  
"Patience!" I heard someone yell. 


	4. No Mercy

I felt someone lift me up into their lap and hold me tightly. Then I felt someone hold me and the other person tightly. It was like a group hug. I cried and shook. I almost passed out until I heard Jeff.  
  
"Patience? Patience hold on baby. Don't close your eyes. Keep awake baby. We are going to take you out of here." Jeff said.  
  
Jeff picked me up and took me outside where he laid me down on the ground. The fresh air hit me and I stayed awake, but still crying.  
  
"What's wrong sis?" Matt asked.  
  
"I found out why Mom killed herself" I choked out  
  
"Why baby?"  
  
"Because of me" I cried.  
  
"What?!?!" Both Matt and Jeff said  
  
I handed Jeff and Matt the letter and they read it.  
  
"Oh Sis...its not your fault. You are not to blame for what your mother did," Matt said.  
  
"Yes, I am" I cried as I curled into a little ball.  
  
Jeff gently grabbed my chin and made me look at him.  
  
"Stop that right now. You are not the reason she did this. This is not your fault. Do you understand?" Jeff said sternly.  
  
"Yes" I whisper  
  
I only said yes to make him happy. I think he could tell I was lying, but he let it pass for right now. Matt picked me up and we walked home. To my new home. When we entered the house, Gil ran to us. I was sleeping in Matt's arms. He stroked my hair. Matt went and put me into Jeff's room. He came back with the note. After Gil read it, Jeff, Matt, and Gil talked about it.  
  
"How did she take it?" Gil asked  
  
"She completely broke down dad. We found her in the kitchen, lying on the floor screaming." Matt said.  
  
"She almost fainted, but we took her outside and it calmed her a bit, but she thinks it's her fault her Mom killed her self." Jeff said  
  
"I guess what we will have her do is see a therapist. Also make sure she is never alone. You never know what she might do because of this letter" Gil said.  
  
"Yea, I think that is best" Matt said.  
  
"Where ya going son?" Gil asked  
  
"To stay by Patience's side." Jeff said  
  
"Okay, but don't wake her up" Gil said.  
  
While Matt and Gil talked and watched TV, Jeff came into the room and sat in a chair that was next the bed. The sat there thinking and tears were flowing down his face.  
  
"Why you crying?" I asked as I rubbed my eyes.  
  
"It's nothing. Go back to sleep baby" Jeff said wiping away his tears.  
  
I grabbed his hand and pulled him into bed with me. We held eachother. I looked into his eyes searching for what he was feeling. I saw some sort of feeling, but I could not distinguish it.  
  
"Please tell me why you were crying." I asked as I stroked his cheek.  
  
"I just..."  
  
"You just what baby?"  
  
"I just wish I could take all your pain away. I wish I could turn back time and make you the happy, fun, loving girl I knew. I'm so sorry that you are going through this baby." Jeff said with tears running down his cheeks.  
  
"Oh Jeff don't cry. I can't stand it when you cry. I love you and I want you to be happy"  
  
"I'm happy when you're happy"  
  
"I will get there Jeff. I don't know when, but someday I will be happy again."  
  
I looked into his eyes and saw safety, warmth, love, compassion, and more. From the moment, I knew I loved Jeff more than a brother. I closed my eyes and leaned forward. We kissed. It was passionate, loving, and fulfilling. I wanted it to last forever. I moaned into his mouth and gently grabbed the back of his head and pulled him into my mouth deeper and it was his turn to moan. He started kissing my neck and I pushed him away breathing hard.  
  
"What's wrong?" He breathed out  
  
"Jeff I would like to go further, but I am only 17. I can't."  
  
"I understand Babygurl"  
  
"I love when you call me that. I feel special."  
  
"You are special Patience."  
  
"I didn't realize it until now how much I love you Jeff and how much I always have. From the first day I knew you. You were my rock, My happiness, my everything."  
  
"And you were and are mine"  
  
We kissed one more time before falling asleep holding eachother. The next day I woke up early. I took a shower and got ready. I went over to a sleeping Jeff and gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead. I was about to walk away when his hand grabbed my arm and pulled me back.  
  
"Where ya going babe?"  
  
"To go get my stuff and then get too work."  
  
"When you gotta be there?"  
  
"About 2 hours."  
  
"I wanna come with you." He pouted.  
  
"Well go take a shower and get dressed and then we can go" I laughed  
  
He jumped out of bed and ran to the shower. I waited downstairs watching TV and talking to Matt and Gil. I am surprised Matt is up this early. He doesn't go to bed until 3. Jeff came down wearing black jeans and a white wife-beater.  
  
"Ready to go?" Jeff asked  
  
"Yea let's go" I said standing up and heading to the door.  
  
"Where ya guys going?" Matt asked.  
  
"I am going to work. Jeff is coming along." I said.  
  
"Do you think you can handle work?" Gil asked  
  
"Yea, its nothing too hard"  
  
"What are you doing at work today?" Gil asked  
  
"Today we are just doing some filming."  
  
"Filming of what?" Matt asked  
  
"Of me and others doing jumps." I said  
  
"You be careful OK?" Gil said  
  
"Okay Gil"  
  
I took Jeff's hand and we walked out and to his car.  
  
"I need to go home and get my stuff" I said look  
  
"Sure babe. Anything for you" Jeff smiled.  
  
We went to my house and I took a deep breath. Jeff grabbed my hand and firmly squeezed it. I looked at him and smiled. We walked to the shed and opened it. We grabbed my bike and helmet. I filled it with gas and then Jeff and I put it in his trunk and took off to my work. When we got there we got out and took out my bike. We walked it up to the building by the hill and I set my bike on its stand. I saw Mikey walking toward me. I ran into his arms as he spun me around.  
  
"I am so glad you came" He said as he set me down.  
  
"So am I. So when did Rick want to start?"  
  
"As soon as you got here. What jump did you wanna do today?" Rick said as he hugged me.  
  
"Hm...let's do No Mercy" I said  
  
"Are you sure you are up for it?" He asked.  
  
"Hell ya. Let's do it."  
  
I gave Jeff a quick kiss and ran to my bike. I put on my helmet and started my bike. I revved it up and took off toward the hills and cliffs. I looked at the sign which told which jump was where. I saw No Mercy and took off toward it. I stopped at the beginning and I looked down. I saw Jeff with his hands in his hair looking at me and I saw Rick give the signal that the camera was ready. I focused back on the jump and pressed on the gas. I hit the jump perfectly and started to land. Perfect landing. Everyone below was clapping for me. Jeff ran over and hugged me.  
  
"What's a matter?" I asked  
  
"I'm glad you're ok"  
  
"Of course I am OK. I am a pro. This is what I do for a living."  
  
He looked at me concerned. I just reached up and kissed him.  
  
"Thank you for your concern though. I am glad I have someone in my life like you."  
  
We smiled and kissed.  
  
"Okay Patience lets do couple more and we are done." Rick said  
  
I went up to try it again when all of a sudden my bike went out of control. My bike was heading toward the cliff. I didn't know what to do and I was scared out of my mind. 


	5. waking up

I screamed as my bike and i went flying off the cliff and downward. I landed hard with a thud! I must have hit my head becuase I was uncontious. What I didn't know was that Jeff and everyone ran to me. Jeff was yelling for some one to get an ambulance. Mikey went to go check the bike and he turned and walked back to us.  
  
"Some one tampered with her bike." Mikey said.  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Rick and Jeff yelled in disbelief.  
  
"Jeff" I moaned in a whisper as I began to wake up.  
  
"Its ok baby, I'm here. Don't move ok?"  
  
I moved and screamed out in pain.  
  
"Baby don't move"  
  
"I don't wanna go to the hospital."  
  
"I will be there with you. So don't worry"  
  
"Promise you won't leave my side"  
  
"I promise baby. When the ambulance comes I have to take my car but when I get to hospital I will never leave your side."  
  
The ambulance came and took me away while the police took my bike to see if tampering was involved. Jeff followed in his car. On the way he called Matt and Gil and told them everything. From the perfect jump to me getting hurt and also about my bike being tampered with. At the hospital, they did test and x-rays. Jeff, Matt, and Gil were let in and the doctor would come tell us what the test and xrays showed in a while. They rushed in. Jeff and I kissed and hugged. Matt kissed my cheek and let Gil come and give me a hug.  
  
"Something went wrong with my bike. It was going out of control"  
  
"I know baby, but lets not worry about that. Lets worry about getting you better okay?" Jeff siad  
  
"Okay Jeff"  
  
There was a long silence.  
  
"But the first one was a good jump though right?" I said with a smile.  
  
"It was although I think you were trying to give me a heart attack" Jeff laughed  
  
"If you had a heart attack, I could have given you mouth to mouth." I said with a playful grin.  
  
Jeff leaned down and kissed me.  
  
"Is there something ya'll aren't telling me?" Gil asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"We love eachother" Jeff smiled.  
  
"Finally y'all admit it." Matt laughed  
  
"Oh shut up" Jeff said  
  
I moved my neck a little and groaned in pain.  
  
"Babygurl, try not to move your neck. It might be hurt" Jeff said.  
  
Jeff stroked my hair. A couple minutes passed and a doctor came in. He shook everyone's hand.  
  
"well Ms. Corbin, lets look at the x-rays and I will tell you what is wrong with ya."  
  
He held one of my neck up.  
  
"The good news is your neck is not broken. Although it is sore, I would go and suggest a chropractor. Now as for your arms they are not broken. Now what I am concerned about it your knee. You did alot of damage to it and the only way to fix it would be to have surgery on it." The doctor said.  
  
"Surgery?" I asked teary eyed  
  
"Yea, um...we need Mr.Hardy to fill out some forms and then we will prep you for surgery."  
  
Gil followed the doctor to fill out forms. Meanwhile both Jeff and Matt held my hand. I started to cry and they tried to calm me down. Jeff sat on my hospital bed and stroked my hair while singing a song. Matt joined in the chorus because that's the only part he knew.  
  
"You've come so far  
  
Don't throw it away  
  
Live believing  
  
Dreams are for weaving  
  
Wonders are waiting to start  
  
Live your story  
  
Faith, hope & glory  
  
Hold on to the truth in your heart  
  
If we hold on together  
  
I know our dreams will never die  
  
Dreams see us through to forever  
  
Where clouds roll by  
  
For you and i  
  
Souls and the wind must  
  
Learn how to bend  
  
Seek out a star  
  
Hold on to the end  
  
Valley, mountain  
  
There is a fountain  
  
Washes our tears all away  
  
Words are awaying  
  
Someone is praying  
  
Please let us come home to stay  
  
If we hold on together  
  
I know our dreams will never die  
  
Dreams see us through to forever  
  
Where clouds roll by  
  
For you and i"  
  
I fell asleep and Matt and Jeff sat by me and held my hands. A couple nurses came in and preped me for surgery. I was taken to surgery and Gil, Matt, and Jeff went tot he waiting room to wait til I returned. Meanwhile...the police looked at my bike and did relieze that some one cut the wires to the brakes. Some one tried to kill me, but who? After 2 hours a doctor came in and said the surgery was a success and that they could go see me in my room. They walked into my room and I was sleeping. Jeff came over and kissed my forehead as he took my hand. Matt took my other hand as Gil sat on the foot of my bed and put his hand on my leg. (and yes it was the side i did not have surgery on). After an hour, I started to wake up. I moaned as I slowly came too.  
  
"Patience?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Jeff" I whispered.  
  
"You're okay. You're in the hospital." Jeff said  
  
I was pretty out of it. I heard him say I was in the hosptial, but why. I guess everything is still foggy for me or I hit my head harder than I thought.  
  
"Why?" I asked.  
  
"You had surgery sweetie" Gil said  
  
"Surgery for what?" I asked as I started to wake up more.  
  
"You don't remember?" Matt asked  
  
I shook my head no.  
  
"You had a dike bike accident. You hurt your knee badly." Gil said.  
  
"Why can't I remember it?"  
  
"You hit your head pretty hard baby. You probably have a concussion" Jeff said stroking my hair.  
  
"Oh" I said shortly  
  
"Are you in any pain?" Gil asked  
  
" A little. My knee is numb though" I answered.  
  
"I might be for a while babe, but it will get better and then you will be back out there giving me some heart attacks" Jeff smiled  
  
"Good." I said with a small smile.  
  
I looked over at Matt who was just starring at me and holding and rubbing my hand.  
  
"Hey Matty"  
  
"Hey sis" He smiled  
  
"How come you haven't given me a hug or kiss yet?" I said curiously happy smile on my face.  
  
"Because you haven't asked me yet"  
  
"Since when do I have to ask?"  
  
"Good point" He smiled as he kissed my forehead and gave me a hug.  
  
"Gil can I talk to you for a sec privatly?"  
  
"Sure sweetie. Boys who don't you go get our girl some skittles"  
  
"Okay dad" Matt said  
  
"Be right back" Jeff said as he kissed my lips.  
  
When they left, Gil sat next to me on the bed and took my hand"  
  
"What did you wanna talk about sweetie?" 


	6. Jealousy

"Well, now that I am going to be living with you and you have been my father figure all my life. Would it be OK if I called you dad?"  
  
I looked at him as his eyes began to tear up. He smiled and stroked my cheek.  
  
"I would love it for you to call me dad. I mean you practically are my daughter" He chuckled.  
  
I smiled and we hugged. Just as we parted, Jeff and Matt walked in.  
  
"Who wants Skittles?" Jeff asked  
  
"I do" I said.  
  
"What's the magic word?" Jeff said  
  
"Is it now?"I asked with a smile.  
  
"Nope try again"  
  
"Um...is it give it to me now or I will tell on you?"  
  
"You got it babe" He laughed as he handed me the skittles.  
  
I started to eat them when 2 police officers came into my room.  
  
"Are you Ms. Corbin?" One of the officers asked  
  
"Yes, what can I do for you?" I asked.  
  
"I'm Officer Dunn and this is Officer Ivan. We are the officers assigned to your case" Ivan said  
  
"What case?"I asked  
  
"The case of your attempted murder." Scott said  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"Your bike was tampered with. Someone cut the brakes on your dirt bike." Ivan said.  
  
"Who would something like that?" I asked  
  
"That's what we would like to know. Do you know anyone who would have something against you? Maybe an ex-boyfriend?" Ivan asked  
  
I sat there and thought about all my boyfriends. Would John have something to do with this? I mean he was pretty mad I broke up with him, but not as mad as he was at Jeff for punching him.  
  
"The only person that would be mad at me would be my ex-boyfriend John Seale. He was pretty mad after we broke up" I said.  
  
"Okay, if you think of anyone else give us a call and when we find out more information, we will let you know." Dunn said as they both left.  
  
I laid my head back on the pillow looking upset because I was upset.  
  
"Patience sweetie are you okay?" Matt asked  
  
"Who would wanna do this to me? and why?" I asked.  
  
"I don't know sweetie, but no one will ever hurt you again. I promise you that because I love you." Matt said as he kissed my forehead.  
  
I smiled and squeezed his hand.  
  
"If you loved me you would give me some of your sour skittles" I smiled  
  
"Sorry, I ate them all" Matt laughed.  
  
"But Matty...I want sour skittles" I pouted  
  
"Well, you know loverboy has sour skittles" Matt laughed.  
  
I look over at Jeff and see him smiling at me.  
  
"Don't you even think about it" Jeff said  
  
"Pweeeaaasseeee" I begged.  
  
"Nope sorry, but thanks for playing"  
  
"Fine make me cry."I said with a frown.  
  
I was playing him good. I could even make myself cry if I wanted too. I knew he would give in eventually and I was right.  
  
"Don't cry. Here you go" He said handing me the bag  
  
I smiled and stuck out my tongue at him. His mouth opened in shock.  
  
"Don't mess with the master Jeffro" I smiled as I ate his skittles.  
  
He smiled and tickled me a little. I giggled and gave him back his skittles.  
  
"That's better" He said as he ate the rest of his skittles.  
  
I only left 4 for him. HA! Well, Visiting hours are over and Gil and Matt went home. Jeff decided to stay with me.  
  
"Jeff I know how you hate hospitals. You don't have to stay" I said  
  
"As long as you are here with me. They don't bother me" He said as he kissed my cheek.  
  
I slowly and carefully scooted over so he could crawl in and he did so. We held and kissed eachother until we were so tired we fell asleep. Next morning, I was awoken by a sound. I opened my eyes quickly and saw Jeff, by the window, on his cell phone talking. He saw me awake and told the person he had to go. He walked over by me and kissed me. I kissed him back.  
  
"How are you feeling this morning?" Jeff asked.  
  
"My knee hurts a lot" I said  
  
"Well, we'll just page a nurse to give you some pain medication." Jeff said pushing the button for the nurse.  
  
"I'd rather have the best pain medicine in the world."  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
"You." I smiled.  
  
Jeff kissed me again. The nurse came in and Jeff told her I have pain in my knee and she went and got some pain pills, which I took. After a while, I had no more pain. I lifted up the covers to see my knee. My whole knee was taped up in large bandages. It even went further than my knee it was also above my knee too. (Picture what HHH's knee looked like after surgery where mostly his whole leg was bandaged up.) Suddenly...Jeff put the covers back on. I gave him a confused look.  
  
"If you look at it you will be upset and I don't want that to happen." Jeff said.  
  
"But Jeffy" I whined.  
  
"Don't you but me young lady. I cannot have you getting upset on me. I want you happy." Jeff said with a smile.  
  
He bent down and kissed me. I moaned into his mouth and pulled him in for a deeper kiss. We broke apart smiling.  
  
"That's my girl. I love seeing you smile" He said as he caressed my face.  
  
Then Matt and Gil came in. I gave them a hug and a kiss and we talked. After one more day, I got to go home, but I had to start physical therapy. It was hard and long. When I wanted to give up, Jeff wouldn't let me. He would give me a lecture and when I would have enough of his lecture I would say, "OK I'LL KEEP GOING SHEESH!"  
  
About a week after having the surgery, I went to the doctors to remove the bandages. I had a scar. It wasn't big, but it wasn't small either. Every night Jeff would rub my knee and kiss it to make if feel better. Jeff and Matt had to go back to work, but Jeff called all the time telling me he loves me and giving my lectures on going to physical therapy. Matt called everyday and doing his brotherly duty and make sure I do my homework. Gil made sure I do my homework and kept me going to physical therapy. He also kept and eye on me to make sure I did try to do anything since I did find that letter from my Mom.  
  
Its now been 3 weeks after my surgery, I can walk better then I could, but it was still hard to walk. I was on the couch working on my homework when Gil came in carrying some groceries. I got up and grabbed a few of the bags.  
  
"Thanks Sweetheart."  
  
I took the groceries into the kitchen. The good news is I can now go into the kitchen. After I read that note of mom's and went and broke down in the kitchen, I suddenly realized I shouldn't be afraid to go into a kitchen. Plus it happened in our kitchen not Gil's, I mean dad's kitchen. So I over came my fear and went into the kitchen. I helped dad unpack the groceries and went back to my homework. The phone rang and I went to go answer it. It was Mikey and he wanted to know if I would go out to dinner wiht him. Dad said it was alright and so I went upstairs and got dressed. Mikey arrived there at 7 and we headed to dinner. While I was gone, Jeff called.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Dad"  
  
"Hi Jeffrey"  
  
"Is Patience there?"  
  
"No son she isn't"  
  
"Oh...Where is she then?"  
  
"Out with a friend of hers named Mike"  
  
"She's out with a guy?" he said sounding upset  
  
"Yea why are you so upset over this? Wait don't tell me....Jeffrey how can you think that. That girl loves you she would never cheat on you. She is just grabbing a bite to eat with a friend thats all"  
  
" I know she will never cheat on me. Its just so hard to be away for so long."  
  
"I know son, but you will be home soon and you can see her then. She is doing good so don't worry about her ok?"  
  
"Okay dad. Tell her I love her when she gets home."  
  
"Okay son. Good night"  
  
"Goodnight dad."  
  
Around 9 Mikey took me back home. I kissed his check goodnight and went inside. Dad was watching Who's Line Is It Anyway? He looked up and smiled. I went and sat next to him on the couch. He put his arm around me and held me close. Durning commercial break, we talked.  
  
"So did you have a good time?"  
  
"Yea, we went to eat and then we went to a park and talked."  
  
"Jeff called while you were gone"  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"That he loves you."  
  
"I love him too" I yawned.  
  
After a litttle while, I fell asleep against him. He carried me off to bed before going to bed himself. During the night I heard a noise. It was outside. I got up and went to the window. I saw something that frightened me. 


	7. Missing

A/n: This chapter has alot and I do mean ALOT of connversation...please bare with me. I am trying to get the story rolling along.  
  
It was Mikey. He was sitting on a limb in the tree and he was tapping my window. I opened up the window.  
  
"Mikey, you scared me. What are you doing here at this hour?"  
  
"Patience, I need you to meet me tommorow morning."  
  
"I have school"  
  
"Skip it. Meet me at Denny's."  
  
"Why can't you just tell me here?"  
  
"Its about your mother"  
  
"My mother? What about her?"  
  
"You'll find out. Meet me there at 7 am." he said as he climbed down my tree  
  
I couldn't get back to sleep anymore. I picked up the phone in our room and dialed Jeff's number. I know it was late, but I am scared and upset. He would understand or at least I hope. It rang 4 times before he picked up.  
  
"Hello?" He answered sleeply.  
  
"Jeff" I sobbed  
  
"Patience, whats wrong?"  
  
"I'm scared."  
  
"Why baby?"  
  
"I was sleeping and I heard a noise by my window. I looked out and Mike was tapping at my window. He says he want to meet me tommorow becuase he has to tell me something about my mom." I cried.  
  
"WHAT?!?" He said in shock.  
  
Jeff yelled what so loud he woke up Matt.  
  
"Jeff what's going on" Matt said while rubbing his eyes.  
  
"I'm scared of what he might tell me Jeff."  
  
"I know you are baby. Listen I'll call Vince and ask for some time off and then I will get on a flight and get home to you"  
  
"No, don't do that Jeff. You are on thin ice with Vince already."  
  
"It doesn't matter to me baby. You are scared and I wanna be there for you"  
  
"I feel alittle better after hearing your voice. I think I will be ok now"  
  
"Are you sure because I can come home."  
  
"I'll be fine now. I'm sorry I woke you up"  
  
"You can wake me up anytime you're scared okay?"  
  
"Okay, love you."  
  
"Love you too babe"  
  
"Bye Jeffy"  
  
"bye"  
  
I hung up and went to sleep. Meanwhile...Jeff sat down his phone and crawled into bed. He told Matt what happened and then they both fell asleep. When I woke up in the morning, I went to take a shower, eat breakfast, and then headed out the door acting like I was going to school, but I headed to Denny's. There I saw Mikey. I walked up to him and sat in the booth.  
  
"I'm here. So tell me what you know about my mother"  
  
"Patience, I don't know how I can tell you this. Its all happening so fast. I just found out last night about it"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Patience, I'm your brother"  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
"Your dad is my dad"  
  
"You're lying! Why would you lie about something like that"  
  
"Patience, I'm not lying to you. Our uncle told me last night."  
  
"Which uncle?"  
  
"Uncle Jimmy"  
  
"I don't have an uncle Jimmy"  
  
"He's our dad's brother. Patience, I know this is hard for you."  
  
"This can't be right. It can't be"  
  
"It is. I can prove it to you"  
  
"How? How can you prove something like this"  
  
"Follow me and I will show you"  
  
I got up and he took my hand. We got into his car and took off to I don't know where. Meanwhile...dad was at home. He took the day off. He was on his way to get a bite to eat from the kitchen when the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello, is this Mr Hardy?"  
  
"Yes this is him?"  
  
"I'm the assistant principal for the seniors here at Cameron high (I don't think there is a school like that). Patience Corbin is in your care correct?"  
  
"Yes, what about Patience"  
  
"Well, she didn't come to school today and no one called her in sick. So I was wondering what is happening"  
  
"What do you mean she didn't come to school today? She left this morning to go to school."  
  
"Apparently she didn't get here. Now either she skipped school or something happened to her on the way here"  
  
"Patience would never skip school."  
  
"Well then something happened to her"  
  
"Okay, I'm going to call the police and then take my car and look around for her. Thanks for calling me and telling me"  
  
"I'll have the school officers go out looking for her too. "  
  
"Okay bye"  
  
"Bye"  
  
Before Gil left, he called up Jeff.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Jeffrey, we got a problem"  
  
"What do you mean we got a problem?"  
  
"Patience is missing"  
  
"WHAT?!?! What do you mean missing?"  
  
"She never made it to school this morning"  
  
"This has something to do with Mike her co-worker"  
  
"How do you figure?"  
  
"Last night she called me and told me she was sleeping and she heard a noise by her window. She looked out and Mike was tapping at her window. He told her that he wanted her to meet him becuase he has to tell her something about her mom."  
  
"Okay I am going to call the police back and have them find him too."  
  
"I'm going to get some time off and come home."  
  
"Son that won't be nessesary. We'll find her"  
  
"I want to dad. I love her"  
  
"I know son. If its what you really want then you can come home."  
  
"Thanks dad I'll be home in a few hours. Bye"  
  
"Bye son"  
  
Gil hung up and called the police while Jeff talked ot Matt and they both got off and went to the airport to catch a plane to Cameron. While all that happened, Mikey and I pulled up to a 2 story house. He stopped the car and let me out of my side. We walked up to the door and knocked. A man opened the door and something about him scared me. 


	8. PATIENCE!

"Uncle Jim this is Patience. Patience this is your uncle Jim" Mike said  
  
The man who stood in front of me had some of my features. I guess its because I look like my dad and my dad looks like this man in front of me. The man reached out his hand.  
  
"Hello Patience"  
  
"Hi" I whispered as I shook his hand.  
  
"Why don't ya'll come in so we can talk" Jim said  
  
Mikey and I walked in and we all went to the living room. I sat next Mikey and Jim sat across from us.  
  
"You look so much like your father" Jim said  
  
"Sorry if I take that remark as an insult." I said back  
  
"I can understand why you would. I don't blame you. I hate my brother for what he did. We were raised better than that"  
  
"I don't get it. Why do I find out now I have a brother?"  
  
"Well last night, Mike came over and talked about your date and he showed me a picture of you. You looked familar and he told me your last name was Corbin. So everything just clicked together and I knew who you were. I then told Mike who you were and thats how you both know you're brother and sister"  
  
I ran my hands through my hair. Mikey wrapped an arm around me.  
  
"Are you okay?" Mikey asked  
  
"This is just alot to take in right now" I said  
  
"I know it is" Mikey said.  
  
There was a long pause.  
  
"What can you tell me about my father" I asked Jim.  
  
"There is alot I can tell you. What did you wanna know?"  
  
"Who was he? What did he do? How many children did he have before he died?"  
  
Meanwhile...Jeff and Matt returned to Cameron and went to Dad's house. They all talked to police and sat there waiting for some sort of news.  
  
"Dad, Where could she be?" Jeff asked with tears in his eyes  
  
"I don't know son, but we will find her"  
  
Back at Jim's House....  
  
"Your dad was the star player on the football team. He was very popular. He got straight A's and he worked at his father's auto body shop. He only had you and Mike. Mike was first. His mother and your dad were boyfriend and girlfriend, but once he found out she was pregnant, he dumped her. About 2 months later, your dad,well you know, and you were born"  
  
"Why would he rape my mom and then try to kill her?"I cried.  
  
"I don't know. I guess we'll never know." Jim said looking down.  
  
"Do you have a picture of my dad?" I asked  
  
"Sure I do" He said getting up and walking to his desk and bring a picture to me. I looked at it.  
  
"He does look alot like me." I said  
  
"You can keep the picture if you want" Jim said  
  
"Thank you" I said  
  
"No problem" He said  
  
"Come on Patience. I'm going to take you to get something to eat since you haven't ate yet." Mike said  
  
I nodded and we got up. We all walked to the door. I turned to Jim.  
  
"Thank you for everything" I said  
  
"Your welcome. "  
  
I started to turn but turned back to Jim when he spoke.  
  
"Patience... I know everything is all hitting you at once and you need time to sort things out, but just remember, I know we just met, but i am here for you."  
  
I nodded. Mikey and I walked back to his car and headed out the driveway and down the road.  
  
"Where did you wanna eat?"  
  
"Can we just go to a park or something?"  
  
"Sure sis"  
  
It was silent on the way there. When we reached the park, we went to the swings. I sat down and he sat down next to me on the other swing.  
  
" Patience, can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Will you ever think of me as a brother?"  
  
"I already do. You have been my brother for years now" I smiled  
  
He grabbed my hand and I grabbed his. We smiled at eachother and just started swinging while thinking. It started getting dark. Mikey drove me towards home.  
  
"Drop me off at this corner"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because if my dad sees you, he will probably call the cops on you and I don't want you in trouble."  
  
"Okay, but becareful and call me tommmrow okay?"  
  
"Ok bro" I said as I reached over and gave him a hug.  
  
I got out and watched him as he pulled away. I put the picture of my dad in my back pocket and I walked toward home which was about a 1/2 a block away. I saw a cop car in the front of my house. I walked to the door and opened it. I saw Gil, Matt, and Jeff sitting on the couch and an officer sitting in the chair by the couch. They all turned and looked at me.  
  
"PATIENCE!"  
  
Jeff jumpped up and ran to me. He hugged me tightly. I pulled him closer and hugged him tightly. I missed him so much. Everything hit me at once. Me getting a brother and learning more about my dad and Jeff here holding me. I started crying. Jeff picked me up and carried me over to the couch. He sat me in his lap as I cried. Gil rubbed my leg and Matt rubbed my back. Jeff in the mean time stroked my hair. I started to calm down and Jeff wiped away my tears. I then stopped crying and laid my head on Jeff's shoulder and sniffled. The officer came by and knelt in front of us.  
  
"Patience, I'm officer John. What happened today?"  
  
I didn't answer. I only lowered my head and looked down.  
  
"Did anyone hurt you?" the officer said.  
  
I shook my head no.  
  
"Sweetheart, tell us what happened" Gil said  
  
I again shook my head no. I didn't wanna tell them what happened for 2 reasons. First of all, they would have Mikey arrested and second of all I am still in shock, still trying to peice things together. The officer sighed and stood up.  
  
"Mr. Hardy, can I speak with you for a moment?" The officer said.  
  
"Sure" Dad said as he followed the officer to the door.  
  
"We can't do anything unless we know what happen. My suggestion is to have some one, who she trusts and loves the most, talk to her by herself and see if she says anything. When and if she does, give me a call, here's my number, and we'll file a report if nessesary."  
  
"Okay, thanks for all your help"  
  
"No problem sir." The officer said as he left.  
  
Gil walked back to the couch and I was holding on to Jeff while he and Matt tried to soothe me.  
  
"Matt why don't you carry Patience to her bedroom. Jeff can I talk to you for a sec"  
  
"Yea sure" Jeff hesitated to say.  
  
Matt picked me up and took me to my room. Meanwhile...  
  
"Jeffrey, I need you to find out what happened to her. She trusts you and loves you the most. She will tell you anything. Find out what happened."  
  
"Okay dad, I'll try my best."  
  
Jeff came into the room and Matt left. Jeff came over and crawled into bed with me. He stroked my hair.  
  
"Baby, tell me what happened?"  
  
My lips began to quiver and tears ran down my face.  
  
"Mikey, he...he.."  
  
"What about Mikey?"  
  
"He's my brother"  
  
A/N..what will Jeff's reaction be...stay tuned DUN DUN DUN! 


	9. Happy Birthday

"What do you mean Mike is your brother?"  
  
"My dad had a girlfriend and when she told him she was pregnant, he left her. She had Mikey and that's when my dad raped my mom and she had me. So Mikey and me are brother and sister. Mikey then took me to see my dad's brother. He told me a lot about my father."  
  
"Oh babygurl...I can see why you're upset. Everything is hitting you all at once isn't it?"  
  
I nodded. He stroked my hair.  
  
"We'll talk more in the morning, but right now you need some rest ok?"  
  
"Okay...will you stay here til I fall asleep?"  
  
"Of course"  
  
I then fell instantly asleep and Jeff kissed my forehead. He got up and went into the living room where Dad and Matt were waiting. Jeff sat down on the couch and told them everything. Dad called the officer and told him everything and so the case was closed. Then he came back and sat down.  
  
"Dad, Patience's birthday is tomorrow. What are we going to do?"  
  
"The best thing to do is to keep her occupied and to make her happy." Gil said  
  
"Okay...it's still early. So why don't you and Matt go to the store and get some gifts for her from all of us. Get some decorations and stuff like that. I'll stay here and make sure she sleeps ok." Jeff said  
  
Matt and Dad thought it was a great idea and so Matt and Dad left for the store. Jeff peeked in and checked on me. I was still asleep. He walked to the TV and turned it on quietly. While he watched TV, I awoke and noticed Jeff wasn't near me. I grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around me while I walked into the living room. Jeff turned and looked at me.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"I can't sleep without you by me" I pouted  
  
"Come here babygurl"  
  
I walked to the couch and Jeff laid down on his side. I then laid down next to him, while facing him. I made the blanket cover both of us. We starred at eachother for a while. I was trying to read his eyes. He looked sad so I wanted to make him feel better. I kissed him and he pulled me into a deeper kiss. I moaned as our tongues danced in each other's mouths. We pulled apart and smiled.  
  
"Now go to sleep babygurl"  
  
He stroked my hair as I closed my eyes.  
  
"I love you Jeff," I whispered sleepily.  
  
"I love you too. More then you will ever know."  
  
I soon fell asleep and Jeff followed shortly after me. When Matt and Dad came home they were carrying tons of bags. They saw us and smiled. They hid the bags in Dad's room and then went sleep. It had been a long day for everyone. The next morning, I woke up. I looked at Jeff and he was still sleeping. I kissed his forehead and slowly got up. I was walking toward the bathroom when I heard soft music play in Matt's room. I opened the door and saw Matt lying down, reading a book while listening to music. He looked up at me and smiled.  
  
"Hey sis...how are you?"  
  
"I'm fine"  
  
"What are you doing up so early?" He asked as he scooted over and patted the bed  
  
"I couldn't sleep." I said lying down next to Matt.  
  
"Are you tired?"  
  
"No, not really"  
  
"Do you want to play a game like the old days?" He said excitedly  
  
"Sure, why not" I laughed  
  
Matt hopped up and got out Twister.  
  
"Matt you know I always kick your butt at this game"  
  
"Nu-uh"  
  
"Ya-uh"  
  
"Prove it!"  
  
"I will! So there" I said as I stuck out my tongue.  
  
We started playing and I was winning. Matt wasn't as flexible as me. We were laughing while playing it. I guess Jeff and Dad heard me and they opened the door. Matt and I looked up as the door opened and Matt lost concentration and fell on me. We fell to the ground with a thud!  
  
"Ow" I laughed  
  
"Opps sorry"  
  
Jeff and Dad were laughing at us.  
  
"I told you I'd kick your butt at this game"  
  
"Hey no fair. They were a distraction"  
  
"You're making excused Matty"  
  
He stuck out his tongue at me and I stuck out mine.  
  
"Do you think you can get off me now?" I laughed  
  
"No, I am comfortable"  
  
"Jeffy pwweeaassee help me," I asked with puppy dog eyes and a pouty lip.  
  
"Okay, get up off my girl" Jeff laughed  
  
"Why don't you make me?" matt said  
  
"I will. See I have Imagi-nation" "So...I have Mattitude"  
  
"*Cough*Sucks*cough*"Jeff said  
  
"Oh those are fighting words," Matt said getting up.  
  
I broke them up and kissed Jeff.  
  
"I'm going to go take a shower."  
  
"Good, you stink" Matt laughed  
  
"Look who's talking. You got a big whiff of yourself and you fell on top of me"  
  
"Ooo.... she told you bro," Jeff laughed  
  
"Oh shut up," Matt laughed  
  
I grabbed my clothes and went into the bathroom. While I was in the bathroom, everyone else put up decorations and wrapped the gifts. Then they put the gifts on the dinning room table. I got dressed and did my hair, make-up, and teeth. I walked out of the bathroom and into the living room.  
  
"Happy Birthday Patience" They all said  
  
"I forgot it was my birthday. Awe...this is so sweet guys. Thank you," I said hugging them.  
  
When I got to Jeff I kissed him.  
  
"Happy birthday babygurl."  
  
"Thank you Jeffy"  
  
I opened the presents. I got a Mattitude shirt from Matt along with a stuffed tiger, my favorite furry animal. I got a quilt and the Crocodile Hunter movie, and from Jeff a journal and a dress. I thanked them all Gil went to take a shower in his bathroom and Jeff took a shower in the other bathroom. Matt already had a shower, so he walked TV. I picked up the phone and called Mikey. He asked if he could come over so we could talk and I said yes. He said he would be over in a few minutes. After a few minutes there was a knock on the door. Matt answered it and he saw Mikey and so did I. I ran to him and hugged him. I shut the front door as he stood out on the front porch. I lead him to the grass and he sat down while I laid my head in his lap.  
  
"I got a present for you since its your birthday and all" Mikey smiled  
  
"What is it?" I asked 


	10. Tickets

He pulled out a small piece of paper. He handed it to me. I looked at him and squealed in happiness. I hugged him.  
  
"Thank you, thank you" I said with tears running down my face.  
  
"You are welcome. You and I are going to the Pearl Jam concert in 5 days and we got front row seats."  
  
"You are the best brother ever." I said.  
  
"I know. I try," He said with a smile.  
  
Meanwhile while this is all going on, Jeff and Dad come out and see Matt watching TV, but noticed I wasn't here.  
  
"Where's Patience?" Dad asked  
  
"Outside in the front yard talking to Mike" Matt said  
  
Jeff looked out the window at me and he saw me hugging Mikey. Then Jeff went and sat down next to Matt to watch TV.  
  
"Hey I got to get to work, but I will call you later okay?" Mikey said.  
  
"Okay bro"  
  
We hugged and then he got in his car and left. I put the ticket in my pants pocket and went into the house. I walked over to the couch and sat on Jeff's lap. Jeff wrapped his big, strong arms around me. I leaned back against Jeff and watched TV with them. The phone rang and Dad answered it.  
  
"Patience, its for you"  
  
I went and took the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Patience, this is Rick."  
  
"Hey, what's up?"  
  
"Angie called in sick today and we need another female to do the jumps. Would you be up for it?"  
  
"Yea sure."  
  
"Awesome. We have your new bike here along with your new gear. I just sent Mikey to get you he will be there in a few"  
  
"Okay, see ya soon Rick"  
  
"Yeppers. Bye and thanks"  
  
"Bye"  
  
I hung up the phone.  
  
"Isn't Rick your boss for dirt biking?" Jeff asked  
  
"Yea, a rider called in sick and they needed a replacement. So it looks like I am working today"  
  
"I don't think that's such a good idea." Jeff said.  
  
"Why not?" I asked  
  
"You still haven't fully recovered from the fall"  
  
"Yes I have. I'll be okay," I said kissing Jeff  
  
"You better be. Or you are in big trouble" He said.  
  
I heard a knock on the door.  
  
"That's Mikey. Got to go. See ya later" I said  
  
I ran out the door and into Mikey's car. We took off to the jumps. When I got there, I noticed Rick and another man yelling at each other. At first I didn't realize who the man was but then I knew. It was Mr. Miller. He has been trying to shut our videos and contests down to make room for his dirt biking company. Rick always says no and so do we. After Mr. Miller left in a huff, we did a few jumps, which took about 45 minutes, and then Mikey took me home. I walked into the house and saw only dad.  
  
"Hey dad, where is everyone?"  
  
"Hey sweetie. Matt went to go rent some movies and get some snacks and Jeff is out back writing."  
  
"Okay thanks dad"  
  
I walked quietly outside and saw Jeff. He was sitting the grass looking out into space. I slowly walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around him while getting on my knees. He leaned into me and sighed with contentment. I kissed the top of his head and then I kissed down his cheek, sucking on his ear, and to his neck. I began to suck on his neck bringing a moan from him. I smiled against his skin. I leaned him back more and kissed his lips.  
  
"I love you"  
  
"I love you more"  
  
Jeff put down his notebook and turned around toward me. He pushed me gently back and laid me down. He reached down and passionately kissed me. He then laid down next to me and pulled me in his arms. I laid my head on his shoulder and then tangled my legs with his.  
  
"When do you have to go back?"  
  
"Tomorrow morning"  
  
"I'm going to miss you"  
  
"I know baby, I will miss you too, but I will be back soon."  
  
"I know."  
  
We laid there in silence. Suddenly, I felt some one lie to the other side of me and cuddle into me. Jeff and I looked over and started laughing. It was Matt.  
  
"What?" He asked?  
  
"Are ya comfortable?" I laughed  
  
"Yes I am. Hey it looked like a group hug, but needed more people," Matt said with a smile.  
  
We all laughed. I pulled Matt more into me and Jeff pulled me more into him. A few minutes later, dad called us for dinner. We all got up and went to eat. After dinner, Matt, Jeff, and I did the dishes. I washed Jeff dried, and Matt packed them away. I went and got my nightgown on then carried out a pillow and the quilt Gil gave me and I laid on the floor holding the Tiger Matt gave me. I was watching the Crocodile Hunter movie. Jeff came and laid behind me wrapping his arm around me. Matt came over and laid in front of me and I wrapped my arm around him. I shortly fell asleep. Matt and Jeff followed shortly after. Gil looked down at us while we slept. 'My 3 children, all together. What more could I ask for?' He thought. He tapped Matt and woke him up. Matt went off to bed. He then tapped Jeff. Jeff got up and picked me up. We went into our room and slept. I woke up the next morning, to get ready for school and Jeff was gone from the bed. I went out into the living room and kitchen. No one was there. I looked into Matt's room and he was gone too. I guess they went back to work. I was sad, but got ready for school. I put all my books and stuff into my bag and grabbed a pop tart out of the cupboard. I was about to head out of the door to go to school when the door opened and dad walked in.  
  
"Hey sweetie. You off to school?"  
  
"Yes dad."  
  
"Well there are some people in a car outside that wanna take you to school this morning"  
  
"Who are they?"  
  
"Go see for yourself"  
  
I walked out and leaning against the car was Matt and Jeff. I squealed with excitement and ran and hugged the two of them. When I pulled away I lightly slapped Jeff's chest.  
  
"I thought you left to the airport already."  
  
"Na. we don't leave for the airport for another 2 hours." Jeff said with a smile  
  
"Can't I skip school and we could go do something?" I pleaded with puppy dog eyes.  
  
"No way young lady. You are going to school." Matt said sternly.  
  
"You're no fun Matty," I said.  
  
"I'm your brother. I'm not sapposto be fun" Matt said with a smile.  
  
Jeff picked me up and placed me in the car. Matt and Jeff got in and we all took off toward my school. We pulled up to the back so no one would see Matt and Jeff because if they did fans would swarm them. Jeff parked the car and we all got out. I walked over to Matt first and hugged him. He kissed my forehead.  
  
"I'm going to miss you sis. You be careful and you better go to school everyday and ."  
  
"Yea yea..I get it Matty." I laughed  
  
"Good. I love you sis" He said as he kissed my head again  
  
I then walked to My Jeffy. He smiled and pulled me into him. I looked up and him and we kissed.  
  
"I'll be home soon."  
  
"I know you will"  
  
"When I do come home, we'll go to the zoo. I know how much you love your animals"  
  
I squealed with excitement and kissed him.  
  
"You go and learn" Jeff said with a smile  
  
"I will. Love you both and ya'll have a safe flight." I said  
  
"We will" They both said.  
  
I smiled and walked away. I walking into school and Matt and Jeff went to get a bite to eat before going to the airport. I walked into my first class. It was dance class. We were working on Die Another Day by Madonna. Then I went to English 4, and then next was lunch. I got my cheeseburger and fries and went to my usual table. I talked to my friends and told them everything that was going on and they gave me some advice. Then I went to my computer class. I had an off period the next period and so Mikey came and picked me up. We went to do some dirt biking. We were there practicing when all of a sudden some one drove up to the jumps. We saw who it was and we were not happy. 


	11. Shots?

It was Mr. Miller, our competitor. He walked up to us.  
  
"Well who do we have here? The kids of the screwed up dad"  
  
" How dare you?" Mikey said as he lunged at Mr. Miller.  
  
I held him back so he did do anything he would get in trouble for.  
  
"Mikey don't. He's not worth it. He's just trying to get a rise out of us because his dirt biking business sucks and ours is doing great." I said  
  
"Not for long sweet thing. Not for long." He said touching my hair.  
  
I slapped his hand away.  
  
"Don't ever touch me again." I said  
  
"Mr. Miller, it is in your best interest you leave" Mikey said  
  
"If you say so, but better watch your bikes. Some one might tamper with them" He smiled as he entered his car and drove away.  
  
Our eyes widened as his words sunk in.  
  
"He did it," I whispered.  
  
"Yea he did"  
  
"He tried to kill me over this. I gotta call the officers in charge of my case."  
  
"Here use my cell phone."  
  
I took his cell phone and called Officers Dunn and Ivan. They drove up to the jumps minutes afterwards. We told them everything and they said they would need more proof. So what they did was they told me that we were going to set him up with wiring me up so we can tape record him. I told them I wanted to tell my dad about it first and they said ok and that we would do it tomorrow at the same time. Mikey and I got into his car and he took me home. I walked in and told dad everything. He said he wanted me to be careful. I told him I would. After dinner, the phone rang. It was Jeff.  
  
"Hey baby"  
  
"Hi Jeffy"  
  
"How's my girl?"  
  
"Okay, how about you?"  
  
"I'm good. Is there something wrong? You sound scared and upset."  
  
"I know who tampered with my bike."  
  
"You do? Who?"  
  
"A guy named Mr. Miller. He's been trying to shut down the company I work for and he would always offer me and Mikey a contract and we would turn him down."  
  
"Did the cops arrest him?"  
  
"No tomorrow I am going be wired and am going to try to get him to confess."  
  
"Isn't that dangerous?"  
  
"No, the cops will be close so if I need help, they'll come help."  
  
"That's a relief"  
  
I just need you to say things will be okay and I know they will be"  
  
"Everything will be fine. I know you will be fine and the man will go to jail."  
  
"That's just what I wanted to hear. I love you Jeffy. More that you will ever, ever know"  
  
"I love you too Babygurl."  
  
"Let me talk to Patience" Matt said  
  
"No Mathew. You may not talk to Patience" Jeff said  
  
"Give me the phone Jeffrey." I heard Matt whine.  
  
"No, my phone, my girl" Jeff said  
  
I heard some wrestling around and I started laughing. They were so cute.  
  
"Hey princess" Matt said  
  
"Hey bro. I guess you won huh?"  
  
"Yea, Matt Hardy Version 1 is the way to go. Jeff needs more Mattributes."  
  
"Yes he does. He needs to be a Matt follower like me."  
  
"Yes he does. So how's my favorite sister?"  
  
"I'm fine and yourself?"  
  
" I am perfect as usual. When you have Mattitude, you are always perfect"  
  
"You must be squashing Jeff in that hotel room with that big ego of yours" I laughed.  
  
"Hey I do not have an ego."  
  
"Yes you do" I heard Jeff say  
  
"DO NOT" Matt argued  
  
As the 2 went back and forth, dad walked up to me and gave me a hug.  
  
"Time for bed sweetie."  
  
"K Dad"  
  
I said as I hugged him back.  
  
"Good night"  
  
"Nite dad"  
  
My dad walked upstairs to his room.  
  
"Well guys sorry to break up the fight, but I got to go to bed." I said  
  
"Ha dad told you to go to bed," Matt laughed  
  
"Oh shut up," I laughed  
  
"I wanna say goodnight." Jeff whined  
  
"My sister, my choice" Matt said  
  
"Matty give him a break," I laughed  
  
"Why should I?" Matt said  
  
"Because I said so"  
  
"Okay sis goodnight and sweet dreams. Here's your Jeffrey" Matt said  
  
"Night Matty"  
  
I heard some wrestling around again and then Jeffy came on the phone.  
  
"I love you babygurl"  
  
"I love you too Jeffy"  
  
"Good night and remember everything will be fine"  
  
"Goodnight" I then hung up the phone.  
  
I walked to my room and did some homework. The next morning I went to school and did my other 3 classes. During my off period, Mikey picked me up and we went to the jump. When we got there, there were a lot of cops and cop cars. They put the wire on me and everyone hid. I called Mr. Miller and he said he would be right there. I waited and waited. It was the longest wait of my life. Finally he arrived. He walked up to me.  
  
"So why did you call me?"  
  
"I have been thinking about career as a dirt bike rider and I wanted to talk to you about joining your company."  
  
"Why change your mind now?"  
  
"You showed me how bad you want me as a rider"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well you obviously tampered with my bike to make a point and if you went to that much trouble to get me to join your company then I know that there will be a lot of money and benefits to joining your company"  
  
"I'm glad you could see my point of view. I did tamper with your bike so you would come to my company and it worked. Next is Mike and then you, him, and me will be a team."  
  
"Don't you dare go near Mikey. You know what, you're psycho. If I had a choice between dying and joining your company, I would gladly choose dying."  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
"Yea that's so"  
  
"Then so be it" He said as he pulled out a knife.  
  
I screamed as he came at me with it. Suddenly, gun shots were fired. I fell to the ground and so did he. When the shots ceased....  
  
A/N: Who was shot? Patience? Mr.Miller? Both? No one? Stay tuned 


	12. Dress and Tux

A/N: In my story they never did the draft so Matt and Jeff are on the same show, but did go their "separate" ways.  
  
I sat up and looked over and saw Mr. Miller was next to me. He was lying there and blood was everywhere. I crawled backward away from him as cops ran toward us. Mikey came up to me and hugged me.  
  
"Its over" I said  
  
"He won't hurt us anymore" He said  
  
I smiled at Mikey as we hugged. I was glad to have a real brother. I mean it was nice having Matt like a brother, but this was my flesh and blood brother. Blood is thicker than water. The cops said they have all they need and if they need anything, they would call me. Mikey took me home. I told him I would call him later. I walked in and the house was empty. Dad wasn't home from work yet. I went and put on my Mattitude t-shirt on and grabbed my quilt and tiger. I laid on the couch and fell asleep. Dad came home an hour later and saw me on the couch. He smiled and was glad I was ok. He didn't wanna disturb me so he slowly went into the kitchen.  
  
"Dad" I said  
  
He jumped when I spoke.  
  
"Sorry didn't mean to scare you." I laughed  
  
"You didn't scare me. Just startled me."  
  
"Okay if you say so. Dad can we go out to eat?"  
  
"Sure sweetie. Where do you wanna go?"  
  
"Can we go to McDonald's?"  
  
"Sure can."  
  
I got up and took his hand. We walked to the car and took off to McDonald's. We got there and ate. I was happy to be with dad. He has been so great to me and for that I will be eternally grateful. After we ate we went back home. We sat on the living room floor and he was helping me with my homework. We were working on my English. I had to read Hamlet and answer questions for each chapter. After doing homework, which took 1 hour, we sat on the couch talking. I told him everything that had happened with Mr. Miller and he hugged me. He told me that he was happy I wasn't hurt. We put in the movie Scream. I began watching it and it was somewhat like my life. I mean my mom is dead because of what happened in her past and now I am paying for what happened to her. I fell asleep 45 minutes into it. My head was in my dad's lap. Dad stroked my hair while continuing to watch the movie. The phone rang and dad picked it up and whispered hello. It was Jeff wanting to speak to me. Dad gently shook me awake.  
  
"Its lover boy." Dad said.  
  
I giggled and took the phone. Dad went into the kitchen to get something to drink.  
  
"Hi Jeffy"  
  
"Hey babe. I've been waiting all day to call you"  
  
"Oh really."  
  
"Yes, so tell me how did it go?"  
  
I told him the whole long story.  
  
"I'm glad you are ok. See didn't I tell you that you would be ok?"  
  
"Yes you did baby"  
  
"I am always right"  
  
"A hello.no your not Jeffery. Just for that I wanna talk to Matt"  
  
"Well you can't talk to Matt. I won't let you"  
  
"Wanna bet" I heard Matt say  
  
I laughed cuz I knew what was coming. Matt and Jeff would wrestle for the phone and since Matt was bigger than Jeff, Matt would get the phone. I was right.  
  
"Hey princess"  
  
"Matty, How are you?"  
  
"Good. How are you?"  
  
"I am fine. Who did ya wrestle tonight?"  
  
"I wrestled Shannon."  
  
"Why did you wrestle Shannon? He's your M'fer"  
  
" I showed him a lesson in Mattitude. It's called tough love"  
  
"You're a meanie."  
  
"I know I am. I miss you sis"  
  
"I miss you too Matty. You'll be home before you know it"  
  
"Yea I know" He sighed  
  
"I am going to head off to bed so let me say goodnight to skittles"  
  
"Oh I see. You don't wanna talk to me any more."  
  
"I love you bro" I laughed  
  
"Love you too sweetie, here's Jeffy"  
  
"Hey babygurl" Jeff said as he got on the phone.  
  
"Hi baby. I just wanted to say goodnight because I am heading off to bed."  
  
"Okay. Have sweet dreams"  
  
"I always do and they are always of you"  
  
"I love you baby," he said  
  
"And I love you"  
  
"Night"  
  
"Goodnight my dear"  
  
I smiled and hung up. I walked to my bedroom and got dressed in my nightgown. I then went to sleep. The next morning, I woke up with a start. I went to the kitchen and saw dad in there drinking coffee. I told him I would be late coming home because I was going to go get a prom dress. He said it was ok and that I should call him to let him know where I was. I went to school and did my 3 classes. Mikey picked me up and we went looking for a dress for me and a tux for him. First we went shopping for his tux because that would be easy to pick out. We picked him out a nice black tux. He looked so handsome in it. We then went shopping for dresses. After 1 hour, I found the perfect dress. It was a dark reddish, purplish dress. Spaghetti strapped. Mikey thought I was so beautiful. We then we to get a camera to take with us, so we could take some pictures of us and make a photo album of our life together as brother and sister. Mikey then took me home and told me he would pick me up tomorrow for the Pearl Jam concert. When I got home, I told dad I wasn't going to show him my dress til prom. He smiled and said okay. I knew what he was thinking so I told him no peaking in head of time. We went and made dinner together and ate. We had Sesame chicken on rice with corn. It was good. After wards I told Dad I was going to bed because the days events wore me out. I then walked into my room and laid on the bed. I opened up the drawer next to the bed. I took out the picture of my dad. I looked at it and walked to the mirror that was in the room. I looked at myself. My mom was right; I do look like my father. That bastard. He raped my mom and made me look like him. DAMN HIM!!!! I put the picture away and walked to the closet and took out my notebook. By now, I had filled up half the notebook with songs and poems. I wrote a new song in it. It was a song of pure hatred. I wanted to let everything out. Everything I was holding in about my dad.  
  
You Bastard  
  
You destroyed my life  
  
Before I was born  
  
You torn my mom apart  
  
You treated her like a whore  
  
Now she's gone  
  
Gone because of me  
  
You made me who I am  
  
Chorus:  
  
You Bastard (bastard)  
  
I'm glad you're dead  
  
If you were here now  
  
I would kill you myself  
  
You Bastard  
  
That's right I said bastard  
  
So much hate in my soul  
  
I don't know if I can control it  
  
I just want you to know  
  
I will never, ever forgive you  
  
(Repeat chorus twice)  
  
I wiped the tears from my eyes and put the notebook away. I then went to sleep. While I was asleep, MAtt and Jeff called. Gil told them I was sleeping and to call me tommorow. I woke up in the morning and looked outside. I was surprized at what I saw. 


	13. Phone Talk

I saw a Cardinal sitting on the windowsill. I read somewhere that a cardinal represents a dead female family member. I smiled as I walked to the window and opened it. The cardinal didn't fly away. I bent down to it.  
  
"I'm okay mom. Don't worry about me. Go be in peace and happiness. I love you," I said  
  
The cardinal chirped and flew away. I smiled and went to take a shower. I then got ready for school. I was about to head out the door, but the phone rang. I was going to answer it, but I noticed I was running late. So I let the answering machine get it. I ran to school and got there just in time. I headed to my 3 classes and then Mikey picked me up to go to the Pearl Jam concert. I called Dad when I got there to remind him of where I was. The concert was too cool. My favorite song was "Once". Mikey surprised me by getting backstage passes and we met the band. We got pictures with them and everything. We were now in the car heading back.  
  
"Thank you Bro for everything. I had a wonderful time. You made me forget about all my problems."  
  
"No problem sis."  
  
After a few minutes, he spoke.  
  
"By problems did you mean dad?"  
  
"Yea. Its been bothering me lately. I mean...I don't know. Looking into the mirror everyday is so hard. I have his eyes and my mom killed herself because I have his eyes. Its horrible."  
  
"Sis, I know it's hard. I mean look at my eyes too. I have yours and dads eyes. I felt the same way you do."  
  
"How did you get past it?"  
  
"Well when I look in a mirror I look everywhere, but my eyes. I concentrate on my hair."  
  
"I guess I will have to try that"  
  
"It works it just takes time"  
  
"Thanks bro"  
  
"No problem"  
  
Mikey dropped me off at home. It was 10 o'clock at night. Dad was watching TV. I told him about everything that happened and then I went to bed. About 11 o'clock, dad woke me up.  
  
"What's wrong" I yawned  
  
"Jeff's on the phone. He really wants to talk to you"  
  
"Okay" I yawned.  
  
I slowly got up and dragged myself to the phone.  
  
"Hello" I yawned again.  
  
By now I was really tired. It was hard keeping my eyes open, but I managed.  
  
"Hey babygurl."  
  
"Hi Jeffy"  
  
"You sound tired."  
  
"Well I was sleeping," I laughed  
  
"Awe poor baby. Did I wake you?" Jeff laughed  
  
"Yea you did and I was having a good dream about you"  
  
"Isn't that sweet. So what did you do yesterday and today?"  
  
"Yesterday, Mikey and I went shopping for Prom and today we went to a Pearl Jam concert and we went backstage and hung out with everyone"  
  
"You did? Did you have fun?"  
  
"It was a blast."  
  
"So when is prom?"  
  
"Tomorrow, Mikey and I are going there and then go out to eat"  
  
"Sounds like fun. You are going to look so beautiful, I know it."  
  
"I wish you could take me, but I know you can't. "  
  
"I wish I were there too"  
  
"I will save the last dance for you when you come back"  
  
"I look forward to it"  
  
"Where's my big brother?"  
  
"Matt broke his nose today, so he is kind of sleeping right now"  
  
"Oh my god, is he ok?"  
  
"He's in some pain, but he'll live"  
  
"No I won't" I heard Matt say.  
  
I chuckled as I heard Matt snatch the phone away from Jeff.  
  
"Sis don't believe him. I'm dying."  
  
"You are not," I laughed  
  
"But it hurts"  
  
I could tell Matt was pouting.  
  
"Awe my poor brother. If I was there I would kiss your nose to make it all better" I said.  
  
"That would make it feel better."  
  
"I know what could be a temporary solution"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Give the phone to Jeff and you'll find out."  
  
"Okay sis"  
  
"Hey babygurl" Jeff said  
  
"Hey do me a favor. Kiss Matt's nose and tell him it's from me," I laughed  
  
"Will do. Now go back to bed and have sweet dreams."  
  
"I will. Love you baby"  
  
"Love you too. Nite"  
  
I hung up the phone and went to bed. The next morning was Saturday and I got up early because I had a million things to do. I had to do my hair and make up, had to eat and get dressed. So first I went downstairs to eat breakfast. Dad was there and smiled when he saw me.  
  
"Hi dad"  
  
"Hey sweetie. Want me to make you some eggs and bacon?"  
  
"No, I'll just make a bowl of cereal"  
  
I went to the cubard and got out some cookie crisp. After eating, I went and took a shower. I then did my hair in make-up which took like forever to do. I then went into my room and put on my dress. It was all coming together. I put on my shoes and grabbed my purse.  
  
"Patience, Mikey's here" Dad yelled up the stairs.  
  
I walked out the door and to the stairs. Mikey and Dad looked up and smiled big. To dad, I was the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. To Mikey, he was proud to have me as a sister. I walked down the stairs and at the end, I hugged Mikey.  
  
"You're beautiful sis." Mikey said as he put on my crasage.  
  
"Thank you" I smiled.  
  
After dad took lots of pictures, we hugged. Mikey then took my hand and took me to the limo. The limo took us to the prom. We had so much fun. It was about 12 a.m and we were hungry, so we went to a italian resterant. We talked and ate. It was a great night. After a kiss on the cheek and a goodbye. I went into the house. Dad was asleep on the couch. I slipped a pillow under his head and put a blanket on him. I headed off to bed. The next morning I woke up and headed down stairs. I yawned on my way down the stairs.  
  
"Long night?" My dad said with a smile.  
  
"Long, but nice"  
  
I laid down on hte couch, my head in my dad's lap. He stroked my hair.  
  
"You know, you could have woken me up last night."  
  
"You looked so peaceful, I didn't wanna wake you"  
  
The phone then rang. Dad answered it.  
  
"Hello?" My dad answered  
  
"Hey dad" Jeff said  
  
"Hello Jeffrey"  
  
"Is my girl there?"  
  
"Hmm...let me check and see" He smiled down at me."Nope your girl isn't here"  
  
I laughed and grabbed the phone. Dad got up and went to go make breakfast.  
  
"Jeffy" I said  
  
"Hi babygurl"  
  
"I miss you"  
  
"I miss you too. How was prom?"  
  
"It was so much fun, but now my feet hurt from dancing so much"  
  
"If I was there I would rub them for you"He laughed  
  
"If you were here, I would make out with you."  
  
"You would huh?" Jeff laughed.  
  
"Yes I would. How's Matt's nose doing?"  
  
"Its okay. I kissed it for you like you wanted me too and he pushed me and hit my arm."  
  
"Awe my poor Jeffy"I laughed  
  
"Yea, it hurt"  
  
"I bet it did. Well listen I got to go get ready for work."  
  
"Okay. You be care you hear?"  
  
"Yes sir. Love you" I said.  
  
"Love you too. Bye"  
  
I hung up the phone. I then got showered and dressed for work. I did a few jumps and then went home. I then watched the crocidile movie for the millionth time. Then I went to bed. Suddenly, I was awoken by a...........................  
  
A/N: DUN DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNN! WHAT WAS PATIENCE AWOKEN BY????????? ONLY I KNOW HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AND CELESTE.....I'M NOT TELLING U EITHER LOL 


	14. Bigger Package

An arm wrapped around me. I moaned as I started to wake up. I turned over and instantly wrapped my arm around the person. I heard a chuckle and open my eyes wide open. There was Jeff.  
  
"JEFF!!" I squealed as I jumped on him.  
  
He started laughing as I kissed him all over his face. I then kissed him deeply. When I pulled back he was smiling.  
  
"Miss me?" He asked  
  
"I love you," I said as I kissed him again.  
  
"I love you too," He said as we pulled away.  
  
"What are you doing home?"  
  
"We have off for a couple of days."  
  
"Goodie!" I said as I bent down to kiss him again  
  
"Matt's here ya know"  
  
"He is?"  
  
"Yea he is. You better go see him before he cries" Jeff laughed.  
  
"Is he in the living room?"  
  
"He sure is"  
  
I hoped out of bed and ran into the living room. I saw him on the couch. I ran and jumped into his lap.  
  
"MATTY!!!!!" I said as I hugged him.  
  
He laughed as he hugged me back. I kissed his cheek.  
  
"How my sister?"  
  
"Happy to be hugging you"  
  
"I'm happy hugging you too"  
  
I looked at his nose and gently kissed it.  
  
"My poor Matty has a hurt nose"  
  
"Yea, I think it needs another kiss"  
  
I giggled as I kissed his nose again. I then laid my head on his shoulder and snuggled into him again. I saw Jeff sit down in the chair. I got up and sat in his lap. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly. I smiled and snuggled more into him.  
  
"I see you don't love me anymore" Matt said  
  
"I do love you Matt, but not that way," I said with a smile.  
  
"Jeff always gets the girl," Matt said with a smile as he and dad walked out into the kitchen.  
  
"That's cuz they love my hair" Jeff said.  
  
"Sorry to tell you this Jeff, but its not because of your hair. Its because..."  
  
I leaned in and whispered to him. "You probably have a bigger package than your brother"  
  
I heard him giggle and so I pulled back and his face was so cute. It was a shocked smile and he was blushing.  
  
"I have to agree," He laughed  
  
"I wanna find out tonight," I whispered in his ear.  
  
"Are you sure?" He said as he looked into my eyes.  
  
"I've never been this sure in my whole life," I said  
  
We smiled and kissed. The doorbell rang. I went to go answer it, but Jeff held me on his lap.  
  
"Jeff, I have to answer the door,"  
  
"Not in your night gown you don't"  
  
Matt went to get the door. It was Mikey.  
  
"Patience, its Mike."  
  
I squealed and jumped off Jeff's lap. I ran and hugged him. He kissed my cheek.  
  
"Guess what?" Mikey said  
  
"What?" I asked with excitement.  
  
"I got the pictures developed from the Pearl Jam concert and the Prom," He said  
  
"Let me see! Let me see!" I said while practically jumping on him.  
  
I grabbed his hand and led him to the couch and we sat down. We started to look at the pictures and laugh and go awe. He said I could keep them cuz they were doubles. With one more hug and a kiss on the cheek, he left. I hopped over to Jeff and sat on his lap again.  
  
"Let me see the pictures" Jeff whined  
  
"No." I simply said  
  
Jeff went to reach for them, but I held them away from him. He started tickling me while reaching some more. We then fell off the chair and onto the floor. Matt and Dad heard this and came running in. They laughed at what they saw.  
  
"Give it to me" Jeff whined  
  
"NO JEFFREY" I laughed  
  
We rolled around until Matt grabbed the pictures and sat on the couch. He started to look at them.  
  
"Awe, Patience and Mikey look so cute together"  
  
"Shut up" I laughed  
  
"Let me see" Jeff said as he got up and sat next to Matt.  
  
They looked at the pictured and we in awe.  
  
"You looked so beautiful in the pics babygurl," Jeff said as he kissed me.  
  
"Really?" I asked  
  
"Yes, but I don't see how that could be possible since you are always beautiful. Don't you think Matt?"  
  
"I agree with Jeff Sis" Matt said  
  
"You both are so sweet." I said as I got up.  
  
"So are you sweetie," Jeff said.  
  
"I'm going to go take a shower." I said.  
  
I headed to the bathroom and took a shower. Then I did my morning things and walk out the bathroom with a towel around my body. I walked into the bedroom and Jeff was in there writing. He looked up at me and smiled. It was a devilish smile. He put down his notebook and stood up and walked to me. He then wrapped his arms around me and sucked at my neck. I moaned and turned my head to make my neck more available. He went to untie my towel, but I stopped him. He looked up at me and smiled.  
  
"You'll have to wait til tonight," I said with a smile.  
  
"Awe come on baby. Pwweeaassee?" He pouted.  
  
"Pouting won't work on me Jeffrey. Let's go have a picnic at the park and if you are good, you can have dessert." I said with a playful grin  
  
"But I don't wanna be good."  
  
"Then no dessert for you" I said as I walked to the closet and looked for a dress.  
  
He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my bare shoulder.  
  
"I'll try to be nice," He said.  
  
"Good, now go find a picnic basket while I get dressed.  
  
With one more kiss he left. I picked out a light blue, short dress. I walked out of the room and down the stairs. I walked into the kitchen where Jeff, Matt, and Dad were and they all turned toward me. Their mouths were open and eyes were bugging out.  
  
"What y'all looking at?" I laughed  
  
"You are so pretty sis," Matt said.  
  
"Thank you Matty" I said as I sat in his lap.  
  
He wrapped his arms around me and I kissed his cheek.  
  
"I love you bro," I said as I laid my head on his shoulder.  
  
"I love you more sis," He said as he kissed my head.  
  
"She loves me more. Everyone loves me more" Jeff said with a cocky smirk.  
  
"That's cuz they know Matt has me" I said  
  
It was Matt's turn to smile and Jeff to frown. I giggled and got up. I walked to Jeff and kissed him. He also got a hug. Jeff and I packed the lunches and we asked dad and Matt if they wanted to go and they said no. We drove to a park we always use to visit when we were kids. Hand in hand we walked to a tree by the river. It was our tree. I put the blanket down and was about to sit down, but Jeff did something that surprised me. 


	15. TEARS ON THE CLIFF

Jeff pulled me into his body and passionately kissed me. I giggled as he gently laid me down on the blanket. We started making out and when we pulled away I told.  
  
"Jeff, we can't. We are in the park."  
  
"So what. Let them watch. The more the merrier "  
  
"Jeffrey Nero Hardy, You are such a perv," I laughed.  
  
"Nu-uh"  
  
"Ya-ha"  
  
We wrestled around while laughing. I now was on top of him and I straddled his hip indents.  
  
"Let's eat lunch and then you can have dessert." I said as I grinded my body on his.  
  
He moaned and looked at me with a puppy face.  
  
"I guess we can eat if that's what you want," Jeff pouted  
  
"That's what I want," I said with a cocky attitude.  
  
With one more kiss, I got off of him. We started to feed each other the food we packed. His fingers were oh so good. Mmm!!!!! After eating we laid there on the blanket looking up at the sky.  
  
"I've missed you Jeffy."  
  
"I've missed you too babygurl."  
  
"I have you to thank for saving my life."  
  
"What do you mean?" He asked as he looked at me  
  
"Because if I didn't have your love, I wouldn't wanna live. I love you so much and that's the only thing keeping me going"  
  
"You'll never be without me. I love you more than anything in the whole world. Promise me that you'll never do anything to harm yourself"  
  
"I promise Jeff."  
  
"That's my girl," He said as he kissed me.  
  
"Come on Jeffy, let's go get you your dessert." I said with a smile as I helped him up.  
  
We gathered everything together and went to the car. We drove home and we inside. There was a note from dad. It said that Matt and him went out to eat and then went shopping. They wouldn't be back for a few hours. Jeff and I went into the bedroom and locked the door. I looked at him and he looked at me. Passion was filling the room with just us glancing at each other. You could feel the love emanating between us. He walked to me and caressed my face. I raised my arms and I put a hand on each side of his face. I gazed into his eyes and our lips drew closer and closer. CONNECTED! BAM! FIREWORKS! The next thing I knew I was on the bed and he was on top of me. Clothes were being thrown everywhere. It was magical and spiritual. I just melted into him. He was about to enter me when he said.  
  
"Are you sure you wanna go through with this. I can stop."  
  
"I'm sure Jeff. Please make love to me"  
  
"As you wish. This is going to hurt, but only for a minute"  
  
"Okay"  
  
He entered me and it hurt, but it wasn't too bad. A few tears trickled down my face, but he wiped them away. It them started to feel great. There was no more pain, just pleasure. We both ended screaming out each other's names. We laid there trying to catch our breath. Our fingers and legs intertwined. He bent over and kissed my head.  
  
"Jeffy"  
  
"Yea babygurl?"  
  
"Does this mean officially you are mine?"  
  
"Yea it does" He chuckled.  
  
"Good. I love you"  
  
"I love you too. I love you so much" He said as he kissed my lips.  
  
"I guess we should go take a shower before dad and Matt get back"  
  
"Yea we should. Come on, I'll give you a shower"  
  
I giggled as he helped me up. We went and took a shower and of course washed each other. We went into the living room where Jeff combed my hair. I leaned back and Jeff bent down and kissed me. We started watching House of 1000 corpses. It was a freaky ass movie. I loved the clown though. He was funny. We had the DVD, so when he asked you choose an option he was there. He came out of the back room saying, "Well shit the bed, howdy folks." Then he stuck up his finger. TOO FUNNY!!! Rob Zombie did a wonderful job on it. Jeff and I started laughing. It was some funny stuff. We laughed so hard we fell on the floor laughing. He was on top of me and I was looking up at him. We then kissed passionately. It was cool. Then I laid on my side and he laid on his side behind me. He put his arm around me and held me tightly. Matt and Dad walked in and smiled. We were so cute together. I was laying there gasping at the blood on TV and Jeff chuckled and held me tightly.  
  
"Jeff this is gross"  
  
"Quit being such a baby," He laughed.  
  
I was going to get up but Jeff jumped on top of me.  
  
"You ain't going anywhere."  
  
"Oh yea, who's going to stop me?" I said with a cocky smile  
  
"I am."  
  
"You couldn't even stop an ant"  
  
"Oh is that so?" he said  
  
"Yea, so what ya going to do about it?"  
  
"This is what I am going to do about it."  
  
He leaned down and gave me a kiss. When he pulled back I was smiling.  
  
"Okay, you win. You can stop me."  
  
"Told you so" He smiled.  
  
I laughed as he helped me up. Matt sat down and I sat on his lap.  
  
"Matty, I wanna go for a ride. Please take me some where's," I begged  
  
"Where too?" He asked  
  
"Anywhere. Please Matty. I wanna go out and do something," I pouted.  
  
"Okay, let's go" Matt said as I took his hand and we walked to the door.  
  
"I wanna go" Jeff said  
  
"Better hurry." I said.  
  
Jeff ran and picked me up. I giggled as we walked to the car. I sat in the front passenger seat, Jeff in the back and Matt in the front driver's seat. We started driving and we looked at the beautiful scenery. I looked over at Matt. I love him so much. He's been my brother my whole life. Protecting me, loving me, and most of all being there for me. I looked back at Jeff. My angel, my love, my everything. I loved being here with them and sharing this moment. We drove to this one cliff. This cliff we always went to when we were kids. It was a place to get away from it all. I loved it. It was so peaceful and beautiful. We got out of the car and went toward the edge. Not too close, but close enough to really take I the scenery. I had tears flowing down my face. Matt saw this and wrapped his arms around me.  
  
"What's wrong sis?" Matt asked  
  
"Being here is making me remember when we were younger. When we were always together and now you guys are always gone and we hardly spend anytime together. It's just so hard" I cried  
  
Both Matt and Jeff hugged me.  
  
"I'm sorry babygurl," Jeff said.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us how you felt sooner?" Matt asked  
  
"I didn't wanna be selfish," I said.  
  
"You could never be selfish" Jeff said.  
  
"I know we haven't been there always lately, but you gotta remember we are always a phone call away" Matt said.  
  
"I know, but it's not the same" I cried.  
  
"I got an idea. How about we all get laptops and got cameras for it and we can talk on them. So we can see each other. How does that sound?" Jeff asked  
  
"Really? We can do that?" I asked looking into his eyes.  
  
"Yea of course" Jeff said  
  
"You heard that sis. We'll have a blast." Matt said  
  
I kissed them both and dried my tears. We looked out one more time before going back into the car. We started to drive home, when I looked ahead in the other lane. The car was going really fast and was swerving a lot. It got closer and closer. It came into our lane and was headed right toward us.  
  
"MATT LOOK OUT!" I screamed  
  
"HOLD ON EVERYONE!" Matt yelled. 


	16. She's a fighter

Matt tried to swerve out of the way, but it was too late. His car collided into ours. The only thing I remember was my head hitting the dashboard. As I became unconscious, I heard the car come to a stop.  
  
~~~~~~While I was unconscious~~~~~~  
  
Jeff groaned and took off his seat belt.  
  
"Matt? Patience? You guys okay?" Jeff asked  
  
"I'm okay," Matt groaned.  
  
Matt looked over at me and saw my head was bleeding and I was unconscious.  
  
"Patience? Sis wake up" Matt said as he shook me.  
  
Jeff got out of the car and opened up my car door. He caressed my cheek as tears filled his eyes.  
  
"Babygurl, please wake up. Talk to me baby" Jeff cried  
  
I still didn't move. Passing motorists saw what happened and called 911. The ambulance arrived shortly. They put me on a stretcher and then Matt and Jeff rode with me. The tow truck towed Matt's car. Another ambulance came and took the other driver away. At the hospital, while the doctors checked me out, Matt called Dad and dad rushed right over. The doctors also checked out Jeff and Matt. Jeff was only going to be bruised up because of the seat beat and Matt a few bruised ribs and 2 stitches in the lip. They all sat in the waiting room waiting for some sort of new that I would be ok. Hours passed and there was still no word. They were getting impatient and they started to pace. The doors opened up and it was 2 cops and they had a man with them. The man was struggling with them.  
  
"WHAT DID I DO? WHY AM I BEING ARRESTED?" The man yelled.  
  
"You're being arrested for Driving while intoxicated and attempted manslaughter."  
  
Jeff realized that this was the guy who hit us. He stood up and walked to him. Matt held him back.  
  
"Bro don't do this"  
  
"YOU BASTARD! YOU HIT OUR CAR AND MY GIRLFRIEND IS HURT AND SHE COULD BE DYING. ITS ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!" Jeff yelled.  
  
"Sir calm down. I assure you he will be pay for his crime. Let the justice system handle it" An officer said.  
  
They took the man out of the building and Jeff was still trying to get to him. He stopped when dad put a hand on his shoulders.  
  
"Son, calm down. This won't help Patience" Dad said.  
  
Jeff started to cry.  
  
"I can't lose her. I just can't" Jeff said as he cried on Matt's shoulder.  
  
"We're not going to lose her Jeff, I promise you that." Matt said.  
  
Just then a doctor came in the waiting room.  
  
"Are you the family who came in with Patience Corbin?" The doctor asked  
  
"Yes how is she" Dad asked  
  
"Let's sit down," The doctor said as he motioned them to the seats.  
  
They all sat down.  
  
"We did lots of tests on Patience. X-rays and blood tests. The x-rays showed us that Patience has swelling of the brain. It the swelling doesn't go down within 24 hours, we will have to do surgery." The doctor stated.  
  
"Will this cause any permanent damage to her?" Matt asked tearfully.  
  
"There might be memory loss, loss of sight, and convulsions. The longer she stays unconscious the greater the chances she will either not wake up or the greater the chances of receiving one the problems I listed. You may go and see her. Try talking to her and that might help her wake up."  
  
They nodded and the doctor led them to my room. They entered it and saw a bandage on my head from where I was hit. Jeff came over right away and sat on my bed. He put my hand in his and he stroked my hair out of my face. Matt went tot he other side and held my other hand. Dad sat on my bed and put his hand on my knee.  
  
"We...we gotta talk to her. The doctor said it might help her wake up" Matt said in a shaky voice.  
  
"Hey sis, It's Mattie. Dad and Jeff are here too. We are waiting for you to wake up so we can give you hugs and kisses. The faster you wake up, the sooner we can get out of here and the sooner you can beat me and Jeff up. Just please wake up sis. We need you." Matt said.  
  
"Sweetie, it's dad. I hope you can hear me. Honey, you need to wake up because if you don't, who's going to keep the boys in line. I use to be able too, but now you took that job. So you can't quit on us now so wake up sweetie." Dad said.  
  
"B..Babygurl.It's me Jeff. Babygurl you need to wake up. I.I can't lose you. I just can't God I wish it were me laying in this hospital bed and not you. You've been through so much and you don't deserve this. I swear baby the guy who did this to you will pay. I will make sure of that. I love you so much Patience and I know you love me. So when 2 people love each other, they stay j together so you can't leave me. Not now, not ever." Jeff said as he broke down.  
  
Dad stood up and wrapped his arm around Jeff's shoulder.  
  
"She'll wake up Jeff. She's a strong person who is a fighter. She'll be fine" Dad said with a little hope in his voice.  
  
Hours passed and a nurse came in and said only one could stay the night. Dad and Matt decided Jeff should. Jeff sat there for hours stroking my hair, staring at me, holding my hand, and talking to me. It was now 3 in the morning and Jeff fell asleep. His head was on my shoulder and his arm around my waist. It was hard for him to fall asleep. Every time he closed his eyes he would picture my head hitting the dashboard. Now the time was 7 in the morning and I was reliving the accident. I see the car coming closer and closer. I heard Matt saying for us to hold on. The whole time I was whimpering.  
  
"NO" I whimpered  
  
He stirred a little.  
  
"No! Watch out!" I whimpered a little louder than last time.  
  
Jeff stirred and slowly opened his eyes. He looked at me and he sat up fast. He started to shake me.  
  
"PATIENCE! WAKE UP!" He said sadly as he hugged me tightly.  
  
I woke up and sat up. My body was shaking and I was crying.  
  
"Its ok babygurl. I am here," Jeff said as he hugged me and stroked my hair.  
  
"Where am I?" I cried.  
  
"You're in the hospital"  
  
"An accident right?"  
  
"Yea, we were in a car accident baby." He said as he stroked my cheek.  
  
"Are you or Matt hurt?" I asked.  
  
"We are fine babygurl."  
  
"Good because I couldn't handle it if you or Matt were hurt"  
  
He kissed me deeply and I kissed back. We pulled back and there were tears falling from his face. I wiped them away.  
  
"Why you crying baby?" I asked  
  
"I thought I had lost you."  
  
"You almost did. I remember seeing a bright light and in the light was my mom. She was calling me. I walked toward the light and toward her. I felt at peace and it just seemed like there was happiness at the light, but then I heard Matt talking and then dad and I finally heard you and I knew you needed me. I also knew how much we love each other and I would be happy with you and so I walked toward your voices. So here I am" I smiled.  
  
"I couldn't bare it if I lost you babygurl."  
  
"You'll never lose me. Never ever." I said as I kissed him.  
  
"I love you." He whispered  
  
"I love you too Jeffy" I said. "I have a question to ask you."  
  
"And what is that?" He asked with a smile.  
  
"Can we sit on the window sill to look outside?" I asked.  
  
"Sure we can," He said getting up.  
  
He walked to the other side of the bed and picked me up. He walked me to the windowsill where he sat down with his legs stretched across the sill and he placed me in his lap. My back against his chest and my head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of my head and held me tightly. His arms crossing the front of me. I looked outside and it was beautiful, the sky was bright blue and the trees were awe-inspiring.  
  
"Its so beautiful Jeffy" I said.  
  
"No, you're the one who is beautiful." He said.  
  
I leaned back and kissed him. I soon felt tired and slowly closed my eyes. I fell asleep and Jeff knew this because my breathing evened out. He held on to me while looking outside. He heard the door open and saw Matt and Dad come in. They looked over at us with a slight smile on their faces wondering if I was awake. Jeff smiled and nodded. Jeff gently picked me up and carried me to the bed. He then covered me up.  
  
"She's awake?" Matt whispered  
  
"Yea, she woke up a little while ago," Jeff whispered as he stroke cheek.  
  
While they talked, I had nightmares. I saw the car crash and then I saw the white light, then I would go toward the white light and I saw my dad. I then saw our car crash over and over in my head. I started whimpering and crying. Jeff stroked my hair and was going, "Shh.its ok." I woke up and screamed. Jeff held on to me and let me cry on his shoulder.  
  
"It's going to be okay." Jeff whispered.  
  
Then all of a sudden I jumped because.  
  
A/n: Because of why? DUN DUN DUN 


	17. Mattie make it go away

A/N.. This chapter is boring, but its 3 in the morning and it's the best I could come up with so far. BTW.. thanks for all of the reviews. I love them. and to Acquiesce....HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I jumped cuz I felt some one sit next to me. It was Matt. He picked me up and placed me in his lap. I cried into his shoulder. He just held me there. He kissed the top of my head and said everything was ok and I was safe.  
  
"Mattie, make it go away" I cried.  
  
"Make what go away sweetie?" Matt asked  
  
"The car crash and the white light. They won't go away," I cried.  
  
Matt looked around. He didn't know what I was talking about.  
  
"Shh...It's ok sweetie. I'm here," he whispered.  
  
"Make it go away Mattie. Please" I cried as I clung onto him.  
  
The nurse heard the disturbance and brought in a needle and she said it would help me sleep. I clung on to Matt tighter.  
  
"I don't wanna sleep. Mattie make her go away." I cried.  
  
"Calm down sweetie. You need to sleep so you can get better." Dad finally said.  
  
"I don't wanna sleep. They'll come back."  
  
All of a sudden Matt and Jeff held me tightly so the nurse could stick the needle in me.  
  
"OW!!!"I cried.  
  
The nurse was done and left.  
  
"Shh...Sweetie. It's all over with." Matt said.  
  
"Jeffy" I cried.  
  
"I'm here baby," Jeff said as he rubbed my back.  
  
"Please don't let me fall asleep. Please" I begged.  
  
"You have to sleep baby. You're not going to get better if you don't" Jeff said calmly.  
  
"I want Mikey." I cried  
  
"I'll call Mike if you go to sleep" Dad said as Matt laid me down.  
  
"Don't wanna sleep," I said as my eyelids started to close.  
  
I tried fighting it. I tried keeping them open. When they would shut some more I would open them up.  
  
"Stop fighting it babygurl" Jeff said.  
  
"No" I whimpered.  
  
Jeff stroked my hair and that's when I closed my eyes and went to sleep. Dad, Matt, and Jeff went to the other side of the room to talk.  
  
"That poor girl has been through so much." Dad said.  
  
"If only I did something different," Matt said  
  
"What are you talking about bro?" Jeff asked.  
  
"I should have pulled the car over or stopped the car. I should've." Matt said  
  
"Matt stop it. This is not your fault. There was nothing you could have done. This was going to happen anyway." Jeff said as he gave his brother a reassuring hug.  
  
"Jeff, do you know what she is talking about? Something about a white light and the car crash." Dad asked.  
  
" She told me we almost lost her. She said something about remembering seeing a bright light and in the light was her mom. She was calling to Patience. She walked toward the light and toward her mother. Then she heard Matt talking and then you and finally heard me and She knew we needed her. So she walked toward our voices and that's when she woke up." Jeff explained.  
  
"Wow. We almost lost her. I don't know what I would do if I lost her" Matt said.  
  
"Me either" Dad said. "Well I better go call Mike."  
  
Dad left and went to go call Mike. Jeff and Matt went to my bed and crawled in with me. They put their arms around my waist and their heads by my head. After 10 more minutes, Dad came back and told them Mike was on his way. Matt and Jeff got up and let Dad come over and take my hand. 10 more minutes passed and Mikey came into the room. Jeff, Matt, and dad greeted him and let him come to the bed. He took my hand in his and sat down. He started to stroke my hair and squeeze my hand. While all of this was happening, I was yet again, having a nightmare. I was on the cliff with Jeff and Matt again. Reliving the conversation with them.  
  
"What's wrong sis?" Matt asked  
  
"Being here is making me remember when we were younger. When we were always together and now you guys are always gone and we hardly spend anytime together. It's just so hard" I cried  
  
It was painful to watch again.  
  
"MATT LOOK OUT!" I screamed  
  
"HOLD ON EVERYONE!" Matt yelled.  
  
I then saw the light. Inside the light was my mom. I then heard a voice behind me. It was Jeff. There was a spot light on him.  
  
"Babygurl, I need you. Don't leave me," Jeff said  
  
"But Jeff, my mom." I said.  
  
"She left you Patience. She's gone. I didn't leave you. I'm not gone. Stay with me. Please baby. I need you. Matt needs you and dad needs you." Jeff said  
  
" Patience, I need you too." Mikey said as he stepped forward and a light shined on him too.  
  
"Mikey?" I said  
  
"Yea, it's me sis."  
  
I looked at him and then back at my mom. While this nightmare was going on, I was whimpering, tears were running down my face, and I was squeezing Mikey's hand. Jeff came to the other side of my bed and stroked my hair going Shh. He wanted to cry, but he had to be strong for everyone. Seeing me like this was killing him. He wanted to take all my fears and pains away. He wishes he could just take it all away with one kiss. After a few more hours, visiting hours were over and Jeff stayed with me again. I then made him jump when I let out a loud cry.  
  
"Shh." Jeff said.  
  
He just held my hand tighter and started to stroke my hair some more.  
  
"Jeffy" I whimpered.  
  
Jeff kissed my forehead.  
  
"Shh. Its okay," He whispered.  
  
I then opened up my eyes quickly. I saw Jeff and hugged him.  
  
"Jeffy" I cried into his shoulder.  
  
"Shh.I'm here. No one will hurt you." Jeff said.  
  
"Don't let me go Jeff. Please don't let me go."  
  
"I won't baby. I won't."  
  
"I don't wanna die," I cried  
  
"You're not going to die. I won't let you," He said as a tear fell off his face.  
  
After a few minutes, I calmed down. Jeff laid me down. He wiped away my tears and gave me a kiss. I scooted over and Jeff crawled in with me. We both laid on our sides looking at each other and every once in a while we would kiss. Finally, I knew something that would get rid of all my nightmares and would make the white light go away. I reached over and kissed him deeply. Our tongues danced in each other's mouth .I pulled Jeff on top of me. Both of us were feeling that it was right. Right there we made love and it was so wonderful. When we were done, Jeff put his clothes back on and then helped me put my gown back on. He crawled in with me and we feel asleep. I had one more dream that night. It was black all around. I was standing there in a wedding dress. I looked around.  
  
"Where am I?" I asked myself.  
  
"You're at our wedding."  
  
I turned around and there was Jeff. I smiled big and walked up to him.  
  
"I love you," I said as I kissed him.  
  
"I love you more my beautiful wife"  
  
I woke up the next morning with a start. I never have been so happy in my life. I was happy my break down was over and now I can spend my life being happy. Jeff helped me shower and got me into my regular clothes. We sat in the window and looked out. We would kiss every few minutes. We heard the door open and there was Matt and Dad.  
  
"Mattie" I squealed as I ran into his arms.  
  
He quickly wrapped his arms around me and spun me around.  
  
"Hey sis. How you feeling today?" Matt asked as he put me down.  
  
"A lot better" I said with a smile.  
  
I then hugged dad.  
  
"I'm glad you're ok." He said.  
  
"Me too. Can we go home now?" I asked.  
  
"Sure we can, but there is one more thing you have to do before you get to leave." Dad said.  
  
"And what would that be?" I asked  
  
A/N.WORD LIFE \mm/...THANKS YA'LL FOR STICKING WITH ME..ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO AND WE WILL BE DONE.YAY..LOVE YA'LL 


	18. endings

"To hug your other brother." Mikey said as he walked into the room.  
  
"Mikey" I squealed as I hugged him.  
  
He held me tightly and kissed my head.  
  
"I love you sis," He said  
  
"I love you too." I said.  
  
We got the release papers signed and Mikey said he would call me later to see how I was. We headed to dad's car and I stopped dead in my tracks.  
  
"Babygurl, what's wrong?" Jeff asked as he put an arm around me.  
  
"I'm scared to go into the car." I said.  
  
"It's ok baby. I will be there to hold you. I promise nothing will happen. Okay?" He asked as he gave me a kiss.  
  
"Okay Jeffy" I said.  
  
We got into the car and I sat in the middle. I leaned on Jeff's shoulder and he put his arm around me. I closed my eyes so I wouldn't have to see anything. Before I knew it.  
  
"We're here," Jeff said.  
  
I opened my eyes and we were at home. I breathed a sigh of relief as Jeff helped me out of the car. I saw a car pull up and a man walk out. The face is all too familiar to me. He walked up to us.  
  
"Hi Patience." He said.  
  
"Hi Uncle Jim" I said.  
  
"I heard about your accident from Mike. How are you doing?" He asked.  
  
"I'm getting better each day," I said  
  
"That's good to hear. I was worried about you," He said.  
  
I looked into his eyes and he was sincere. I gave him a small smile.  
  
"Oh forgive me. This is Gilbert Hardy and his son's Matt and Jeff. Guys this is my dad's brother, Jim" I said introducing them.  
  
"Hi" Uncle Jim said shaking their hands.  
  
"Well I got to go to work. It was nice meeting ya'll. Patience remember what I told you. If you need some one to talk to you can always come talk to me"  
  
"I will."  
  
He smiled and began to walk away.  
  
"Uncle Jim" I called out  
  
He turned around. I ran to him and hugged him. He hugged back. We pulled apart, he went to his car and left. I walked back to them and we all went inside. Matt sat on the couch and I walked over and sat in his lap. He just held me and kissed my head.  
  
"Oh, I see how it's going to be. You love Matt more." Jeff said.  
  
"No, he's just more comfortable and cuddly than you" I said with a smile.  
  
"Is that the only reason you love me?" Matt said  
  
"Yea you got a problem with that?" I laughed  
  
"Yea I do." He chuckled.  
  
Jeff came over and picked me up. He placed me in his lap and held onto me tightly. I snuggled into him and smiled.  
  
"Never mind. Jeff is more comfortable."  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
" I love you guys," I said  
  
" And we love you sis" Matt said.  
  
A few minutes later I was almost asleep in Jeff's lap. Jeff picked me up so that my legs were wrapped around his waist and my arms around his neck and my head on his shoulder. He took me into our room. I was tired and my thoughts were filled of him. I started kissing and sucking at his neck. He moaned and laid me down on the bed. I pulled him on top of me and we started kissing. We then made love. After making love we cuddled.  
  
"Babygurl"  
  
"What?" I said while looking at him.  
  
"I love you," He said  
  
"I love you too baby" I said.  
  
"I have loved you from the first day I saw you. Everyday I fell more and more in love with you. When I saw you hurt I felt empty and then the doctors told me that you may never wake up and that you might not remember anything. It made me realize I never want to live a day with out you in my arms. I want to make promises to you. I want to start a family with you. I want to get a house with you. What I'm trying to say is."  
  
Jeff reached into the nightstand next to the bed and pulled out a black box. He opened it and inside was a ring. I gasp and put my hand over my mouth.  
  
Will you marry me?" He asked  
  
"You wanna marry me?" I asked  
  
"Yes, I do. I really, really do. What do you say?"  
  
"I say yes. Yes Jeff, I'll marry you."  
  
Both of us were crying and we both were smiling. We kissed passionately.  
  
~~~~6 Months later~~~~  
  
"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." The minister said.  
  
Jeff leaned in and kissed me passionately. We pulled away smiling. We turned to the crowd and walked down the isle. We walked to a future that was uncertain. Uncertain of what lies ahead for us, but what every lies there we will be ready for it and we will handle it together forever.  
  
THE END  
  
A/N.THANKS FOR STICKING BY ME. HOPE YOU LOVED IT. MORE TO COME SOON. 


	19. NOTE

If you want to read the sad, depressing alternative ending then go to next chapter.  
  
WARNING.. THIS IS A REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY SAD, DISTUBING, DEPRESSING ENDING SO READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. 


	20. Everything goes wrong

A/n...This part was requested. This is the sad, depressing ending. This story will start with some things you already read in chapter 16, but then will seem different when the new ending comes into it.  
  
"We did lots of tests on Patience. X-rays and blood tests. The x-rays showed us that Patience has swelling of the brain. It the swelling doesn't go down within 24 hours, we will have to do surgery." The doctor stated.  
  
"Will this cause any permanent damage to her?" Matt asked tearfully.  
  
"There might be memory loss, loss of sight, and convulsions. The longer she stays unconscious the greater the chances she will either not wake up or the greater the chances of receiving one the problems I listed. You may go and see her. Try talking to her and that might help her wake up."  
  
They nodded and the doctor led them to my room. They entered it and saw a bandage on my head from where I was hit. Jeff came over right away and sat on my bed. He put my hand in his and he stroked my hair out of my face. Matt went tot he other side and held my other hand. Dad sat on my bed and put his hand on my knee.  
  
"We...we gotta talk to her. The doctor said it might help her wake up" Matt said in a shaky voice.  
  
"Hey sis, It's Mattie. Dad and Jeff are here too. We are waiting for you to wake up so we can give you hugs and kisses. The faster you wake up, the sooner we can get out of here and the sooner you can beat me and Jeff up. Just please wake up sis. We need you." Matt said.  
  
"Sweetie, it's dad. I hope you can hear me. Honey, you need to wake up because if you don't, who's going to keep the boys in line. I use to be able too, but now you took that job. So you can't quit on us now so wake up sweetie." Dad said.  
  
"B..Babygurl.It's me Jeff. Babygurl you need to wake up. I.I can't lose you. I just can't God I wish it were me laying in this hospital bed and not you. You've been through so much and you don't deserve this. I swear baby the guy who did this to you will pay. I will make sure of that. I love you so much Patience and I know you love me. So when 2 people love each other, they stay j together so you can't leave me. Not now, not ever." Jeff said as he broke down.  
  
Dad stood up and wrapped his arm around Jeff's shoulder.  
  
"She'll wake up Jeff. She's a strong person who is a fighter. She'll be fine" Dad said with a little hope in his voice.  
  
I groaned as I started to wake up.  
  
"Patience?" Jeff said with hope.  
  
I open my eyes and looked at everyone.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked.  
  
"Patience its me, Jeff."  
  
"Is Patience my name?" I asked.  
  
"Yes it is. Do you remember anything?" Matt asked.  
  
"No. I don't know who you all are. I don't know who I am. I don't know anything." I cried.  
  
Jeff held me in his arms. I didn't know who he was, but apparently he cared for me in some way. God I wish I could remember who I was and who these people were. I calmed down a little; I was still crying, but not as hard.  
  
"I'm sorry." I cried.  
  
"Don't apologize. You have nothing to be sorry for." Jeff said.  
  
"I'm sorry I don't know who you are. I want to remember but I can't. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I cried.  
  
Jeff just held onto me as tears slipped down his cheeks. I stopped crying and looked at them. They looked so sad.  
  
"It's ok Patience. You'll remember us with time." Matt said.  
  
"I hope so because I am so confused right now" I sniffed.  
  
"Well I guess the only thing we can do to help you remember is tell you and hopefully you will start to remember." Dad said.  
  
"Okay" I said.  
  
"I'm your boyfriend Jeff. That's our brother Matt and that's our dad Gil." Jeff said.  
  
"If we have the same brother and dad, does that make you my brother? Won't that be incest?" I asked.  
  
They all chuckled.  
  
"How can I explain this." Jeff said.  
  
"You, Matt, an I were childhood friends. We were always together. We were all like brothers and sisters. Well when your mom died, you moved in with us. Dad tried to adopt you, but the people wouldn't let him but they let you live with us instead. That's when I told you I loved you and you told me that you love me. So that's why you and I are boy friend and girlfriend and why his your brother and your dad." Jeff said.  
  
"Wow. a lot has happened." I said still trying to process the information I was just given.  
  
"Yea, why don't we let you get some sleep and we'll come back later." Dad said.  
  
"Okay" I said.  
  
They all walked out of the room. While walking down the hallway, Jeff starts to break down. Matt and Dad hug him.  
  
"She doesn't remember me," Jeff cried.  
  
"It will be ok son. It will be ok" Dad said.  
  
"No it won't dad. It won't be ok." Jeff said as he ran.  
  
He had to get away from everyone. He ran out the building and ran toward the street. He didn't see the car. The car hit him. He flew into the windshield and rolled off the car. That was it. Jeff died immediately. Matt and Dad were crushed. Jeff was gone right before their eyes. There was nothing they could have done. I on the other hand began dreaming. Everything was coming back to me. I woke up and no one was in their. Where was Jeff?  
  
"Jeff?" I called.  
  
In walked Matt and Dad. They were crying.  
  
"Dad, Matt where's Jeff." I asked  
  
"You know who we are?" Matt asked.  
  
"Yea duh. Now where's Jeff?"  
  
"Sweetie. He's.He's Dead." Dad said  
  
"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed.  
  
I started crying and gasping for air. A nurse came in and gave me a sedative. This couldn't be. No.  
  
The day of his funeral I committed suicide to be with the man I loved. To be with Jeff. I walked into the white life this time and I wasn't looking back. 


End file.
